Mundos paralelos
by dangerous love 'LuNa
Summary: Crossover One piece-Fairy Tail: Lucy es tele transportada al mundo de los demonios, que esta dividido en dos por una gran muralla. En One piece, una de las ciudades, conocera a Luffy , quien a traves de sus manipulaciones la guiara a unirse al gremio enemigo Fairy Tail, como una espia, donde conocera a Natsu y a Nami, una chica misteriosa que guarda tras ella un oscuro secreto.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail no nos petenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**

**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**

**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**

_**Demonios?**_

Ya de mediodía dos jóvenes se encontraron en una mansión, la antigua mansión Heartfilia, pues estaban dispuestas a ordenara el lugar. Lucy lo miraba con cierto desaire, ya que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Junto a ella una joven de cabellos rubios y largos, ojos celestes y piel blanca. Que aparentaba ya unos 20 años de edad, con un largo vestido rosa, junto a un sombrero que combinaba. La dos ya preparadas, con los correspondientes artículos de limpieza, comenzaron su ardua tarea.

Les llevo todo un día limpiar el primer piso. Ya agotadas solo les faltaba la biblioteca del lugar. Al entrar a ella, una habitación de grandes proporciones, con grandes estantes y cubierta de cajas llenas de polvo.

-Michelle, ya no puedo mas- dijo Lucy en signo de suplica.

-Lucy-san no debe decir eso, solo nos quedaría esta habitación para finalizar, pero si desea tomemos un descanso- dijo mostrando una dulce sonrisa.

Michelle quedó en preparar la cena durante el descanso, mientras Lucy inspeccionaba el lugar en busca de algún libro de su interés. Se dirigió a un estante que contenía una gran cantidad de libros, del cual se percato de uno pequeño y sin autor. Lo cogió para examinarlo y se percato de las páginas en blanco que contenía. Pero algo le llamo la atención, al ver una página que contenía palabras extrañas.

-Dinebbia fiume terra frontiera di fiora- dijo intentando comprender lo que decía.

De esas palabras salió un resplandor que ilumino toda la habitación. Lucy a causa de la luz soltó el libro. La biblioteca comenzó a temblar, cayéndose los libros de los estantes. Lucy intentando protegerse sintió como un calor le recorría el cuerpo, sintiendo que poco a poco se desvanecía. A causa del miedo cerró los ojos, solo así quedando sumida en la oscuridad.

-Lucy-san la cena esta servida- dijo Michelle entrando a la biblioteca- ¿Lucy-san?- viendo la habitación vacía.

Lucy fue tele transportada por el libro, y apareció de la nada en un lugar desconocido para ella, era oscuro y con un tono sombrío, poco a poco la luz que provenía del libro se fue apagando dejando a Lucy sumida en la oscuridad de la noche, solo iluminada por una luna de color escarlata.

¿Dónde estoy? No conozco este lugar, además es tenebroso.- dijo Lucy asustada cuando de repente escucho unos ruidos que al parecer provenían de una pelea.

Lucy de dirigió al lugar donde provenían aquellos ruidos, al acercarse alcanzo a notar una figura negra cayendo con una gran fuerza al suelo, era un chico. Lucy dirigió su mirada hacia aquel chico, se encontraba vestido de negro, era moreno y guapo. Pero el chico estaba sangrando, lo noto cuando se levanto.

El chico cabello negro la miro pero la ignoro, estaba sumamente concentrado en la batalla, se levanto y le corrió sangre de la boca, al limpiársela, dijo- ¡Bastardo!

El chico fue rápidamente hacia dos monstruos, Lucy solo alcanzo a percatarse de sus siluetas pero, al mirar detalladamente se dio cuenta que eran ogros, Lucy se aterrorizo, no podía creerlo, comenzó alejarse de aquel lugar, pues creía que definitivamente lo que acababa de ver no era real, pero al alejarse, el chico que se encontraba peleando fieramente, fue lanzado nuevamente y esta vez en dirección a Lucy, cayendo sobre ella.

Atshasha- dijo Lucy pasándose la mano por la cabeza. Y miro a la persona que la había chocado.

Estaba cerca y Lucy noto que el chico era igual a un humano, lo cual la tranquilizo un poco, ya que pensaba que él la podría ayudar a escapar de aquel lugar.

Emm… ¿Estas bi…. Dijo Lucy cuando se detuvo al ver que el chico se levantaba rápidamente.

Este le dirigió una mirada asesina lo cual aterrorizo a Lucy y le dijo- Estorbas.

Definitivamente no es humano- dijo Lucy asustada tomando distancia del chico, y este comenzaba a pelear nuevamente con los ogros.

Pero que le pasa a ese tipo y yo que me preocupe por el- dijo Lucy cabreada por lo ocurrido y con lagrimas en los ojos del enojo y miedo.

Lucy se percato de que el lugar no tenia salida, estaba rodeada, no pudo encontrar el sendero por el cual había llegado hay. No tuvo más opción que volver al lugar de la batalla, que por cierto aun continuaba.

Al volver noto que el chico estaba malherido, pero se había detenido, y se notaba cabreado, los ogros no hacían ningún movimiento, al parecer reaccionaban a los movimientos del oponente, cuando de repente el chico se fue alejando del lugar.

Lucy lo pensó un momento, si lo seguía probablemente el chico la asesinaría, pero si se quedaba sola en aquel lugar no tendría más opción que enfrentar a aquellos ogros, lo cual no era una opción.

Decidió seguir al chico, el cual caminaba rápidamente, y Lucy tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo y quizás poder charlar con él, pero al alcanzarlo, el chico noto su presencia, se detuvo al seco y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Ah! Esto... ¡Hola!- dijo Lucy nerviosa.

El chico la miro detenidamente, pero se percato de algo, noto que aquella chica tenía el olor de un humano, el chico comenzó a acercarse.

Lucy retrocedió y dijo- ¿Qué?, no te me acerques- dijo Lucy sin dejar de alejarse.

Pero el chico desapareció, y Lucy se sorprendió, pero de repente sintió que la tomaban del pelo, el chico apareció detrás suyo de la nada sin darle tiempo a Lucy para reaccionar, el joven se le acerco al cuello y la olfateo, Lucy reacciono rápidamente alejándose de él, estaba nerviosa y se sonrojo un poco.

Pero… ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Pervertido!- dijo Lucy avergonzada.

Tienes un olor extraño, como el de un humano - dijo el chico.

Pero que dices… yo soy humana.- dijo Lucy confundido.

¿Humana?- Dijo el chico confundido

Lucy no entendía la cara de confusión del chico, pero después de todo lo que paso ya nada le parecía extraño. El chico la miraba fijamente cuando de la nada salió un chico del bosque, era alto de cabello verde, y traía tres espadas con él.

¿Zoro por que estas aquí?- dijo el chico desviando la mirada de la chica.

Hey Luffy ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – dijo un chico saliendo del bosque y miro a la chica que se encontraba al lado de él.

Jajaja que es esto, estas coqueteando con una chica…dijo Zoro con una sonrisa traviesa.

¿Qué? Eso no… dijo Lucy antes de ser interrumpida.

¿Y que si lo estoy haciendo?, ahora que lo pienso me estas interrumpiendo – dijo Luffy tomando a Lucy de la cintura con una sonrisa picara.

Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate de mi!–dijo Lucy sonrojada, apartándose de Luffy.

Parece que no te quiere cerca pero te interesa ¿no?- dijo Zoro sonriendo.

Si – dijo Luffy mirando a Zoro sonriendo.

¿De qué hablan? Me pueden explicar que pasa aquí – dijo Lucy seriamente.

Bueno es algo que a mí también me gustaría saber- dijo Luffy acercándose a Lucy.

Dime humana como es que llegaste hasta aquí.- dijo Luffy en el oído de Lucy lo que provoco que la reacción de Lucy fuera un golpe que con una rapidez inhumana esquivo.

¿Cómo? No entiendo, que acaso ustedes no son humanos- dijo Lucy asustada al ver la rapidez de Luffy y por todo lo que había mencionado.

Somos demonios, algo que al parecer tu nunca has visto-dijo Zoro acercándose a Luffy.

Hey Luffy no entiendo cómo es que esta mocosa llego hasta aquí, que acaso no es algo que los humanos puedan hacer ¿no?- dijo Zoro rascándose la cabeza.

Sí, creo que esta chica tiene algo especial- dijo Luffy apartando la mirada y comenzando a caminar en dirección al bosque.

Lucy estaba en shock, acaso habían mencionado que eran demonios, no lo podía creer, nada de aquel lugar debía ser real, pero había sentido al chico llamado Luffy muy cerca, comenzó a dudar, la forma en que llego a ese lugar fue atraves de…. El Libro.

Comenzó a buscarlo, no sabía dónde se encontraba, quizás ni siquiera se encontraba en aquel lugar, pero de repente algo cayo de sus ropas, era el libro, como había llegado allí no tenía idea pero comenzó a revisarlo, no tenía nada, ni la pagina donde se encontraban esas palabras extrañas.

En esos momentos Lucy comprendió algo, estaría en aquel lugar de forma indefinida, hasta hallar la forma de volver, pero para peor tenía que permanecer con aquellos tipos quizás por cuánto tiempo o hasta que alguno se le ocurra asesinarla cosa que sabía que eran capaces.

Lucy se estremeció por sus pensamientos y comenzó a caminar.

Emm Luffy te llamas ¿no?, me podrías decir cómo puedo volver- dijo Lucy arrodillándose.

Tch, que acaso planeas seguirnos- dijo Zoro fríamente.

¡No! no pienso seguir a un par de pervertidos como ustedes, primero muerta- dijo Lucy cabreada comenzando una pelea con Zoro.

Ohh pero eso no es un problema- dijo Zoro con unas sonrisa malévola, y comenzando a desenvainar su espada.

Ah! Eso no es justo – dijo Lucy corriendo del susto para ponerse detrás de Luffy.

No te me acerques- dijo Luffy, con una mirada feroz.

Hiii… dijo Lucy alejándose y posándose sobre un árbol, comenzó a decir- porque de todas las personas estos tipos tienen que estar aquí (sollozando).

Ahh! Deja de llorar, me cabrea tu voz.- dijo Zoro.

Ustedes tampoco me agradan ¿sabes?- dijo Lucy enojada, pero se percato que Luffy se había detenido y la miraba detalladamente y eso la avergonzó.

No tienes nada bueno- dijo Luffy refiriéndose a su cuerpo, y Lucy sintió grandes deseos de asesinarlo.

Tampoco quiero mostrarme atractiva para ti- dijo Lucy fríamente.

Ah! Cállate maldita mocosa. Por cierto Luffy no me digas que de nuevo te enfrentaste a los Onikai– dijo Zoro, mirando lo lastimado que estaba su amigo, pero de tantas veces que lo había visto así, no le tomo importancia.

Pero Luffy no le contesto no quería hablar de ese tema para nada. Prosiguieron su camino sin decir muchas palabras entre las cuales estaban las peleas entre Lucy y Zoro. Aun así llegaron a su destino el cual era una cueva que se encontraba en lo más alto de una montaña. Lucy miro con desaire la montaña, pues nunca sería capaz de escalar algo así.

¿Acaso tenemos que subir esto?- dijo Lucy, mirando a ambos chicos con cara de lastima, cosa que no funciono con ellos.

¿Tenemos?, solo tu escalaras, creíste que te ayudaríamos mocosa- dijo Zoro burlándose.

¡Aaah! ¡Pero si es imposible!– dijo Lucy tirándose al suelo.

Luffy solo observaba.

Jajaja bueno nos vemos entonces.-dijo Zoro cuando de repente desapareció.

¿Cómo? – dijo Lucy desconcertada.

Podemos llegar allí en un instante- dijo Luffy mirándola fijamente- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

No sé nada de ustedes, que acaso no me escucharon, acabo de llegar a este lugar- dijo Lucy

Entonces no tiene caso- dijo cuando se dirigió donde Lucy y la tomo en brazos.

¿Qué haces?- dijo Lucy sonrojada y enojada, no quería que la tocara.

Quieres que te deje aquí.- dijo Luffy sarcásticamente.

Noo… -Dijo Lucy sujetándose más fuerte de Luffy.

Luffy solo sonrió y eso a Lucy la cabreo, estaba disfrutando la situación. En un instante se encontró en la salida de la cueva, era un lugar acogedor y estaba iluminado por unas llamas que flotaban por el lugar. Al lado derecho de la cueva había una mesa cubierta de papeles, en el suelo había libros tirados, y en la pared un mapa gigante. Lucy se acerco con curiosidad, a ver todos los libros que se encontraban esparcidos. Nunca había visto nada igual, al parecer su idioma era distinto por las letras pero lo más extraño era que ella las comprendía, tenía la sensación de haberlas visto antes.

Oye, ¿Por qué la trajiste?- dijo Zoro con disgusto.

Nos podría ser de utilidad- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Minutos después Lucy se encontraba encadenada al fondo de la cueva. Sintiendo frio y hambre miraba como los jóvenes demonios conversaban como si estuvieran tramando algo. La miraron lo que le produjo un escalofrió al ver que sonreían para sí. Poco a poco sintió sus ojos pesados, había sido un día largo y agotador. Dejo que el sueño la consumiera hasta dormirse pensando que quizás al despertar volvería todo a la normalidad. Sintió un abrigo sobre ella, era la chaqueta de alguien, "Luffy" pensó al recordar el aroma característico del joven.

_**Continuará…**_

**Dejen reviews si es de su agrado :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Magnolia.**_

Ya era de día, los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por la cueva, Lucy se despertó agotada pues había dormido en el suelo y en cadenada lo cual fue incomodo durante toda la noche.

Lucy se percató que tenía una chaqueta negra sobre sus hombros, no le pertenecía y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Luffy. Al verlo este se quedo mirándola fijamente, cuando en la entrada de la cueva apareció Zoro.

Así que al fin despertaste mocosa- dijo Zoro sin mirarla, ya que estaba concentrado leyendo un libro.

Si, así que no fue un sueño- dijo Lucy frustrada al ver la cara de Zoro, realmente no podían llevarse bien.

Ten- dijo Zoro mientras le pasaba una especie de "Pan"- Te espera un largo día.

Ohh, Gracias.- dijo Lucy pensando que después de todo no era tan malo.

Lucy comenzó a comer el "pan", sabía extraño pero era delicioso, así que se lo acabo de inmediato debido a que tenía demasiada hambre.

Emm, Zoro, ¿dónde está Luffy?- dijo Lucy al percatarse que no estaba con ellos.

Acaso te importa, pues no te diré- dijo Zoro mostrando una sonrisa.

Pero qué te pasa solo fue una pre…- dijo Lucy al ver que delante suyo apareció Luffy.

Lu…Luffy!- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

Luffy la miro fijamente y noto que aun tenia puesta su chaqueta, entonces se acerco a ella para quedar cara a cara, Lucy casi sentía su respiración.

No debes robarles las cosas a los demás – dijo Luffy sonriendo.

¿Qué? Yo no tome tú fea chaqueta, ni siquiera la necesitaba.-dijo Lucy cosa que cabreo a Luffy.

Sera mejor que te calles mocosa- le dijo Zoro, notando la reacción de Luffy- Hey, notaste algo cuando fuiste a merodear.

No- dijo Luffy mirándolo seriamente.

¿De qué hablan?- dijo Lucy confundida.

Nos están acechando los del bando de Fairy Tail, esos estúpidos de Magnolia- dijo Zoro cabreado.

¿Magnolia?- dijo Lucy, sintiendo mas curiosidad, no sabía porque pero ese nombre le parecía familiar.

Magnolia es otro país, nosotros nos encontramos en Raftel, y estos dos países siempre se encuentran en guerra. – dijo Zoro lanzando un suspiro.

Lucy- dijo Luffy mirándola fijamente.- no deberías confiar en Fairy Tail.

¿Eh? ¿Y por qué me dices eso?- dijo Lucy confundida sin quitarle la vista.

Porque ellos han asesinado a más personas que cualquier otro gremio.-dijo Zoro fríamente.

¿A... Asesinos?- dijo Lucy sintiendo que un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo.

Primero confías en ellos y luego te traicionan- dijo Zoro golpeando la pared.

Luffy miraba a Lucy, pero ella sintió que se asomaba una mirada triste después de lo que Zoro había mencionado, estaban escondiendo algo, a Lucy le dio curiosidad pero decidió no preguntar.

Pero como saben tantas cosas de ese gremio- pregunto Lucy- parece que los conocen bastante bien.

No tanto como tú crees, solo son rumores- dijo Zoro.

Pero si son rumores, no significa que sea verdad ¿no?- dijo Lucy asomando una sonrisa.

Hemos perdido a varios de nuestros compañeros.- dijo Luffy.

¿Eh? Ohh… Lo siento – dijo Lucy quitando la sonrisa de su cara.

Pero ahora necesitamos que alguien se infiltre en Magnolia – dijo Zoro, sonriendo.

Ohh! Eso sería una excelente idea para saber que están tramando-dijo Lucy con estrellas en los ojos.

Si y es por eso que necesitamos a alguien lo haga.- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa picara en su cara mirando fijamente a Lucy.

…¿eh? – dijo Lucy mirándolo detenidamente a Luffy, pero este solo sonrió.

- Luego de unos minutos-

¡NOOO!- Gritaba Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ah! Cállate de una vez mocosa – dijo Zoro quien iba detrás suyo-

Me Mataran…. Yo no sirvo para estoo… dijo Lucy entre llantos.

Bueno, hay veremos – dijo Luffy quien llevaba a Lucy en su hombro, contra su voluntad.

Cruel, ustedes son crueles, los od… - dijo Lucy antes de que Luffy la sujetara por la espalda y tomándola con a una princesa.

Oh, creo que eso es muy luego para decirlo- dijo Luffy acercándose a su cara.

Y eso que nosotros te apreciamos – dijo Luffy a su oído, provocando el sonrojo de Lucy.

Pero antes de que esta pudiera responderle, sintió que fue levantada del suelo rápidamente.

Al abrir los ojos vio que se encontraba a una gran altura, podía observar todo el valle, se percato que se encontraba en una gran muralla.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo Lucy asombrada de la belleza de aquel lugar.

Luffy la bajo de sus brazos lanzándola al suelo.

Pero ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Lucy pero observo que Luffy estaba sonriendo, lo cual pasaba cuando algo muy malo le estaba por ocurrir.

Bueno, hemos llegado a su destino, princesa.- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Si, y será mejor que te prepares.- dijo Zoro quien también estaba sonriendo.

¡Noooo! Yo no sirvo para esto, entiéndanlo, me van a matar en cuanto me vean, además no tengo ningún poder… dijo Lucy sollozando y tirando de la ropa de Luffy.

Pero ya encontraras la forma, no crees? Después de todo si ellos no te matan, nosotros lo haremos, por tu fracaso.- dijo Luffy sonriendo diabólicamente.

Moriré! ¡Definitivamente moriré!- dijo Lucy, dijo alejándose de Luffy, llegando hasta el extremo de la muralla.

Bueno, ya que llegamos tan lejos, será mejor que comiences con tu misión- dijo Luffy acercándosele.

¡No! Luffy Por favor, seré tu esclava, hare todo lo que me pidas, pero menos esto! – dijo Lucy sollozando.

Jaja! Pero si ya eres nuestra mascota mocosa, y ahora cumple tu deber.- dijo Zoro sonriendo.

Nos vemos- dijo Luffy sonriendo, y la empujo.

Lucy cayó, era imposible que sobreviviera, solo cerró los ojos, y maldijo con todo su ser a Luffy. Pero justo antes de tocar el suelo a gran velocidad, sintió un suave golpe en su cabeza, cayendo sobre un árbol. Lucy abrió los ojos, estaba viva, lo que provoco que saltara de alegría, pero también maldecía por dentro a ese tipo, cuando se percato de un pequeño gato azul que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

AH! Tu detuviste mi caída- dijo Lucy al gato que se encontraba inconsciente- Pobre, cuanto lo lamento- y se sentó a su lado para poder tratarlo.

Lucy lo levanto y comenzó a caminar llevando al gato azul en sus brazos, estaba en medio de un espeso bosque, apenas podía ver hacia adelante, pero al proseguir con su camino se encontró con un angosto sendero, y decidió seguirlo.

Al proseguir con su camino, comenzó a escuchar una voz, que se le acercaba rápidamente, Lucy, asustada, intento esconderse. Sintió unos pasos que se encontraban muy cerca de ella, entonces decidió asomarse un poco, era un chico alto, de pelo rosado, y guapo quien llevaba una bufanda blanca.

Cuando de la nada el chico que al parecer estaba olfateando dijo- ¿quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste con Happy?- con una mirada fría se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Lucy se encontraba.

Lucy se estremeció y sintió un aura asesina en el lugar lo que le recordó lo que Luffy le había mencionado.

¿Happy?- pensó Lucy y observo al pequeño gato azul que tenía en sus brazos.

¡Ah!- dijo Lucy quien decidió acercarse al chico que estaba aun mirándola seriamente.

Es...Esto, perdón, creo que este gatito te pertenece- dijo Lucy titubeando.

Happy es mi amigo- dijo sin dejar de mirarla- ¿Qué has hecho con él?

El me salvo la vida, pero termino inconsciente… dijo Lucy, y se percato que la mirada del chico cedía.

¡Aah! ¡Con que fue eso! Bueno Happy siempre ayuda a los demás- dijo el chico mostrando una gran sonrisa, lo que sorprendió y sonrojo un poco a Lucy.

Me llamo Natsu Dragneel y el es mi amigo Happy.- continuo diciendo.

Oh, yo soy Lucy Heartfilia- respondió.

¿Lucy Heartfilia?- dijo Natsu- No conozco ese nombre.

Ah es que yo soy nueva aquí, pero me perdí en el camino, luego me encontré con este gatito… dijo Lucy y se percato que el gatito comenzaba a despertar.

Na…Natsu! – dijo Happy lanzándose hacia él, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Un monstruo gigante cayó sobre mí, casi me mata... Era tan grande y gordo…per… dijo Happy antes de ser interrumpido.

¿Gordo?- dijo Lucy enfadada.

AH! Essta aquí ese horri…blee... mo...nstruo… -decía Happy mientras Lucy lo pellizcaba.

Jajaja, eres graciosa.- dijo Natsu observando la situación.

Ohh... dijo Lucy, pensando que estos chicos no eran tan malos después de todo, pero lo único que esperaba ahora era que ojala no se encontrara con algún miembro de Fairy Tail.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo que he creado junto a Chrome.x9, espero que les guste y que lo sigan leyendo que tenemos en verdad una historia muy interesante ;D **_

_**Bye bye  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**

**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**

**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**

_**La Llave Dorada.**_

Luffy se encontraba pensativo. A la entrada de la cueva estaba sentando mirando la lluvia que caía en el exterior, con la mirada perdida. Se veía triste, debido a que con la llegada de Lucy logro confundirse y rememorar viejo recuerdos que ahora lo quemaban por dentro.

Zoro se veía a lo lejos cruzando el bosque, cargando consigo una mochila llena de libros sobre magia. Su intención era estudiar cada uno de los hechizos del gremio Fairy Tail, ya que ese era el punto débil de su grupo. Ellos se consideraban fuertes, sin embargo no lograrían nada contra la magia que ellos utilizaban, al igual la desventaja en número. Ellos eran tres en total exceptuando a Lucy, quien por ser la recién llegada, no contaban aun con ella para una posible batalla.

Del grupo Luffy era el más fuerte seguido por Zoro, éste primero tenía una fuerza increíble aparte de tener un conocimiento moderado de las artes marciales. Además, manejaba a la perfección las espadas, logrando así derrotar a un grupo grande de personas.

Detrás de Zoro venía el tercer integrante, Usopp el mentiroso. A pesar de que éste fuera un cobarde total lo favorecía su excelente puntería y el ser el mejor informante. Ellos conformaban los revolucionarios y tenía como objetivo eliminar por completo la división entre el mundo humano y los demonios.

Luffy ¿Qué haces allí?- dijo Zoro, pero al verlo tan pensativo supuso lo que le sucedía- Está pensando en ella- Luffy solo le dirigió una mirada que confirmaba lo recién dicho, junto con ese gesto solo soltó una leve sonrisa.

Ya la he olvidado- dijo Luffy

Luffy…- dijo Usopp- he oído rumores sobre…

Hubo un silencio en el que tanto Zoro como Usopp esperaron el ver la reacción de su compañero. El se puso en pie y dijo "no me importa" antes de saltar. Al llegar al suelo comenzó a correr y se perdió en el bosque.

Usopp, no vuelvas a mencionar nada con respecto a esa "chica"- dijo Zoro.

Pero…-

¡No!, ella nos traiciono- dijo Zoro con una mirada asesina.

Esta bien- dijo Usopp mirando el camino por donde su compañero se había ido.

Luffy siguió corriendo hasta aminorar el paso y quedar caminando bajo la lluvia, llego hasta el muro que en su alta extensión dividía las dos ciudades. Lo observo detenidamente y sintió como poco a poco una furia lo invadía. Con rabia golpeo la pared y apoyándose en ésta dijo…

Nami…

-o- En otro lugar.

Nee… Dijiste que en esta dirección se encuentra Magnolia ¿no?- dijo Lucy mirando al chico con desaire, mientras caminaban en la misma dirección.

Si – dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

Pero ¿Por qué vas a Magnolia?- dijo el gato azul quien se encontraba en la cabeza de Natsu.

Ah… Esto…Yo… - dijo Lucy nerviosa.

No me digas que… - dijo Happy mirándola seriamente.- ¡iras a comerte todos mis pescados!

Ah?- dijo Lucy paralizada, mientras Natsu solo se reía.

Jajaja que dices Happy, pero hablando en serio, por qué vas a Magnolia.-dijo Natsu mirando a Lucy sonriendo.

Esto… (Estoy perdida, ahora que les digo… ese bastardo de Luffy, todo esto es su culpa…)- pensaba Lucy con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se sujetaba a un árbol rasgando la corteza.

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Natsu quien se encontraba muy cerca de Lucy, lo que provocó que se pusiera nerviosa.

Ah! esto… yo solo viene a Magnolia para poder…. unirme a Fairy Tail.-dijo Lucy sin pensarlo.

(Mierda que acabo de decir… Noo… eso no es lo que quería decir, unirme a ese gremio es lo último que haría en mi vida…)- pensó Lucy sollozando.

¿Fairy Tail?- dijo Natsu mirándola detalladamente.

Eh? … no… eso no es lo que…- dijo Lucy antes de ser interrumpida por Natsu quien la tiro del brazo comenzando a correr.- ¿¡Que Haces!- sonrojada.

Vas a Fairy Tail ¿no?, pues nosotros te llevaremos- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Aye sir.- dijo Happy.

¡QUE!- dijo Lucy quien fue arrastrada por estos dos chicos desapareciendo en el bosque.

-o- Más tarde.

Esto… ¡Porque me trajeron aquí!- dijo Lucy gritándoles a los dos chicos que la observaban perplejos.

Pero tú querías venir aquí ¿no?- dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza.

Si Lucy tendrás que agradecernos con pescado.- dijo Happy riendo.

Pero… -dijo Lucy bajando la cabeza.- aun así no sé si me dejaran unirme después de todo yo…- intentando formular una escusa pero fue interrumpida de nuevo.

Pero que dices, Fairy Tail recibe a todo aquel que necesite ayuda, así que no dudes en pedirnos ayuda a nosotros también.- dijo Natsu abrazando a Lucy con un brazo y sonriendo.

¿Eh?... ¿Pedirnos?... no me digan que ustedes…son miembros de Fairy Tail.- dijo Lucy palideciendo.

¡Si!...-se escucho en coro mientras Natsu dejo ver su marca roja que estaba en su hombro derecho y Happy una marca verde que se encontraba en su espalda.

A Lucy le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, se había percatado ya de esas marcas pero no tenía idea que era la marca del gremio, sentía que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, todo este tiempo estuvo con unos miembros de ese gremio de "asesinos", sintió como la presión le bajaba y poco a poco Lucy se desvaneció en el suelo.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Natsu mirando como la chica estaba en el suelo, paralizada.

(Que ocurre, que ocurre, lo que pasa es que son miembros de este gremio, de este gremio!)- pensaba Lucy mientras Natsu intentaba comprender la situación.

¿Nee Natsu no crees que esta chica es rara?- dijo Happy al ver a la pobre chica que estaba tendida en el suelo.

Jajaja pero que dices Happy a mi me parece bastante divertida.-dijo Natsu riendo.

¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dijo la voz de una chica. Natsu dio la media emocionado pues reconocía esa voz.

Nami!- Gritaron a coro entre Natsu y Happy.

Era una chica alta y de contextura delgada, su cabello era largo y anaranjado, tenía puesta una camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo que resaltaba su cuerpo, con unos pantalones negros y tacos. Encima tenía puesta una gran chaqueta negra con bordes dorados, la cual en la espalda resaltaba la marca de Fairy Tail de color dorado.

Qué bien que volviste, esta vez si te ganare.- dijo Natsu ardiendo.

Natsu no es momento para pelear, primero porque no me presentas a tu amiga.- dijo Nami sonriendo y mirando detalladamente a Lucy.

¿Amiga? Nos acabamos de conocer- dijo Lucy quien se levanto y le devolvió la mirada a la chica.

Ohh pero que chica más interesante.- dijo Nami sonriendo.

Jajaja ella es Luigi Healfitia y viene a unirse a nuestro gremio.-dijo Happy con una mirada burlesca.

Es Lucy Heartfilia.- respondió con disgusto y intentaba agarrar al gato para pellizcarlo.

Jajaja pero creo que suena mejor como Luigi.- dijo Natsu riendo.

También quieres que te golpee.- dijo Lucy con un aura asesina.

Jajaja parece que se llevan muy bien.- dijo Nami interrumpiendo la conversación.

Eso no es cierto.- dijo Lucy sonrojada.

Entonces me presentare, puedes llamarme Nami y yo soy una maga de clase S.- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy quedo atónita, una maga de clase… S en frente de ella, y pensó que definitivamente ése no era su día.

Pero que estamos esperando, has venido a unirte al gremio ¿no?, porque no entramos.- dijo Nami sin quitarle la vista a Lucy.

¿Eh? E…Esto…-dijo Lucy nerviosa pero fue interrumpida por Nami.

Ohh al parecer estas dudando aún.- dijo Nami.

No, eso sólo que…-dijo Lucy mirando al suelo.

Mmm… por qué no nos muestras cuál es tu magia antes de entrar.- dijo Nami quien al ver la reacción de Lucy sonrió.

Lucy no era tonta, y lo que Nami le dijo era su mayor problema en ese momento, pues como era posible que pudiera entrar a un gremio de magos si ella no poseía magia. Lucy tenía que encontrar la forma de demostrar que tenía esa capacidad pero ¿Cómo?

Ohh esto es nuevo, una chica sin magia en un gremio de magos, que cómico.-dijo Nami con ironía, era como si le leyera la mente a Lucy.

Lucy se estremeció, no sabía qué hacer pero de la nada recordó el libro, ese libro la había tele trasportado y eso fue posible ya que Lucy recito un conjuro. Al recordar esto buscó entre sus prendas y bingo, como con arte de magia el libro se encontraba con ella. Lucy comenzó a revisarlo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hallar la manera de poder demostrar su magia.

¿Lucy?- dijo Natsu confundido pues Lucy comenzó a revisar frenéticamente el libro.

Eres una chica interesante pero que quieres conseguir con ese libro.- dijo Nami al ver el pequeño libro que estaba en manos de Lucy.

Lucy buscó por todas las hojas pero no encontró nada.

(Por qué, por qué no hay nada, estúpido libro, primero me tras aquí y ni siquiera sé la razón, lo único que deseo es volver a casa y para eso necesito tener magia, se útil de una vez y dame magia!)- pensó Lucy quien se desvaneció en el suelo quedando arrodillada, y de la nada el libro comenzó a brillar.

Tanto Lucy, Natsu, Happy y Nami observaron perplejos la situación, el libro se iluminó y sus hojas revoloteaban, cuando de repente cayó una llave dorada del libro, al suceder esto la luz que provenía del libro cesó, dejando a todos los presentes atónitos.

… _**Continuara**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos los review que han dejado... Los siguientes capítulos serán más emocionantes *o* y espero que sean largos c: … **_

_**Nos vemos :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Reencuentro**

Todos atónitos ante la situación observaron como Lucy tomó lentamente la llave dorada que había caído del pequeño libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Ella sólo se quedo mirándola fijamente, buscando así todo pequeño detalle que se marcaba en el singular objeto. Tanto Natsu como Happy se acercaron velozmente a su lado completamente sorprendidos ante el hecho recién ocurrido.

¡I…Impresionante! ¡Lucy hazlo de nuevo!-dijeron ambos en coro.

¿Ah? No creo que pueda.- dijo Lucy notando la presión de sus miradas, sólo se limitó a forzar una sonrisa.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?- dijo Nami sorprendida.

No…No tengo idea.- dijo Lucy sin dejar de mirar la reluciente llave.

Ohh- dijo Nami completamente emocionada y junto a esto acercándose rápidamente a su lado- ¿esa llave es de oro?

¿Eh?-dijo Lucy quien se alejo de la chica quien no dejaba de mirar la llave con codicia.

Apuesto que eso valdría mucho dinero.-dijo Nami sin dejar de ver la llave.- déjame verla.

¡QUE! No…No te la voy a pasar.-dijo Lucy escondiendo la llave detrás de ella.

Tch- dijo Nami.- que pesada.

Nee… Lucy…para que es esa llave.-dijo Happy confundido.

No…No tengo idea.- dijo Lucy.- pero tengo el presentimiento de saber para qué sirve.

Nami miraba a la chica, pero al ver que no conseguiría nada de ella, dio media vuelta y se disponía a alejarse del lugar, cuando vio que el libro de aquella chica estaba tirado en el suelo, sonrió.

Hey Nami, ¿tú sabes para que servirá esa llave?- dijo Natsu dando media vuelta pero la chica pelirroja no estaba en el lugar.- ¿Nami?

Oh Nami se acaba de ir, luego de tomar el libro.- dijo Happy inocentemente.

QU… ¡QUE! ¡ESE ES MI LIBRO!- grito Lucy.- ¡Esa ladrona!

Jajaja tranquila, de seguro que Nami fue a investigar sobre esto.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

¡Ja! Acaso eres un idiota.- dijo Lucy pero al ver que el chico aun sonreía, suspiro.- de todos modos… que hare ahora, en el libro podría haber una pista de cómo usar esta llave.

Oh… tienes razón.-dijo Natsu sorprendido.

¡Qué lento eres!-grito Lucy enojada.

Jajaja tranquila, Nami te lo devolverá después, de todos modos ¿Por qué no entras al gremio?- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Aye… así te presentamos a todos.-dijo Happy sonriendo.

Lucy aún sorprendida no podía creer la amabilidad con la cual la trataban. Sin embargo esa sensación no duro mucho al recordar la conversación tenida con Luffy y Zoro, ¿Realmente podría ser verdad lo que ellos habían dicho sobre el gremio? Pero pese a todo, Lucy solo se limito a bajar la mirada.

No… prefiero ir a otro lugar por ahora…-dijo Lucy sin mirarlos.

¿Eh? Porque… acaso no venias a unir…- dijo Natsu antes de ser interrumpido.

Cállate… solo quiero estar sola…- dijo Lucy dando media vuelta comenzando a alejarse de ambos chicos.

Pero… Lucy…- dijo Natsu antes de que la chica comenzara a correr tomando mas distancia de ellos.- pero ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-o- En otro lado.

Me pregunto si saldrán más llaves de oro de este libro.- dijo Nami con estrellas en los ojos.- Pero realmente es extraño.-dijo la chica pelirroja mientras observaba el libro.

No tiene nada escrito, tampoco autor.- dijo la chica con desaire.- No creo que tenga valor.

Pero mejor lo conservare, en una de esas, esas llaves deciden aparecerse, Jajaja.- dijo Nami con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-o- En otro lado.

Lucy corrió con todas sus fuerzas, estaba confundida, con lo de la llave y con la amabilidad de esos chicos que pertenecían a ese gremio, luego de unos minutos corriendo llego hasta la gran muralla que dividía aquellas dos ciudades. Se detuvo, estaba muy agitada, luego observó la llave que estaba en sus manos y recordó unos pequeños fragmentos de pasado… en los cuales estaba su madre… y con ella… esas llaves, sintió que un calor recorría su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirar la llave, esta comenzó a iluminarse…

Q… ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lucy nerviosa soltando la llave de sus manos.

Cuando de la llave se desprendió la luz y esta se detuvo en el suelo, y se hizo cada vez más y más grande tomando una forma humana… cuando la luz lentamente se disipaba, Lucy alcanzó a notar a un chico… de cabello café y alto, tenía unos lentes y también llevaba puesto un traje negro con una corbata de color roja.

Así que tú me has invocado.- dijo el chico quien miraba detalladamente a Lucy.- Te estaba esperando.

Q… ¿Quién eres?- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

Soy Loke y soy el líder de los espíritus celestiales.- dijo el chico acercándose a la chica.- Tú debes ser Lucy Heartfilia.

Eh? Si… Pero como sabes eso.- dijo Lucy sin dejar de mirarlo.

Me han encomendado la misión de cuidarte, como a todos los demás espíritus, pero jamás pensé que llegarías a convocarme.-dijo Loke mirándola.

Eh… No entiendo.- dijo Lucy cuando de repente el chico la tomo en brazos.

No te preocupes, no necesitas saber nada más, aun que estoy feliz que quien me haya convocado sea una persona tan bella.- dijo Loke quien estaba muy cerca de ella.

¡Hey! ¡Suéltame pervertido!-dijo Lucy sin dejar de moverse.

Jajaja eres igual a ella.- dijo Loke sonriendo y bajando a la chica de sus brazos.

¿Igual a quién?- dijo Lucy enfadada.

Es un secreto.- dijo Loke con una sonrisa picara y corazones flotando a su alrededor.

Mejor no quiero saberlo.- dijo Lucy alejándose de él.- pero si yo te convoque, eso significa que tengo magia.

Si, ¿acaso no lo sabías?- dijo Loke sorprendido.

Pero si soy humana, los humanos que son "normales" no tienen magia.- dijo la chica preocupada.

¿Eh? ¿Humana?- dijo Loke con la mirada baja.

Si.- dijo Lucy notando la acción del chico.- ¿Acaso eso es malo?

No, para nada.- dijo Loke con una gran sonrisa y estrellas a su alrededor.- pero de todos modos me tengo que ir ahora.

¿Qué? ¿Y a donde iras?- dijo Lucy tomando distancia de él.

No te alejes de mi.- dijo Loke con una expresión de tristeza.- volveré al mundo de los espíritus, tengo algo que hacer, pero no te preocupes volveré lo más rápido que pueda, para que no te sientas sola.- dijo el chico abrazándola.

No te me pegues.- dijo Lucy sonrojada.- y no quiero que vengas.

Ohh pero que mala eres.- dijo Loke sollozando.

Pero Lucy si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme, te dejo mi llave en tu poder, y el resto aparecerá con el tiempo, estamos aquí para tu protección.- dijo Loke con seriedad- así que nos vemos luego.- dijo el chico sonriendo, y desapareció.

Lucy recogió la llave dorada, y la apretó con fuerza.

Está bien, aunque no entiendo del todo… cumpliré con todo esto… sólo espero que pueda regresar a casa…- dijo Lucy con la mirada baja.

Ohh pero que tenemos aquí.- dijo la voz de un chico.

¿Eh?... ¿Luffy?-dijo Lucy quien miro hacia al cielo, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, solo la gran muralla que se extendía hacia lo alto del cielo.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento, sintió que se elevaba del suelo, cuando de repente se encontraba de nuevo en lo alto en la muralla. Había una persona con ella apenas se distinguía entre las sombras que provocaba el atardecer, era Luffy.

Lu… ¡Luffy!- dijo Lucy sin poder evitar sonreír, pues estaba feliz de verlo.

Y bien, tienes algo que sea interesante.- dijo Luffy con desaire.

¡Ni siquiera estás feliz de verme! ¡Bastardo!- dijo Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Jajaja porque voy a estar feliz de ver a mi esclava.- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Tch… Pues ¿Por qué debería decirte lo que sé?-dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos.

Ohh así que quieres que sea por las malas.- dijo Luffy mostrando una sonrisa picara.

Lucy se estremeció por completo, ya que reconocía esa sonrisa, y la última vez había sido lanzada al vacio.

Jajaja pero que dices, solo fue una pequeña broma.- dijo Lucy forzando una sonrisa.

Entonces continua…- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

(Definitivamente lo odio)-pensó Lucy pues estaba muy enfadada. Pero aun así decidió continuar para luego no sufrir las consecuencias.

Bueno… para empezar cuando estaba en el otro lado, me encontré con un chico y su gato, pero ¡Eran unos completos idiotas!- dijo Lucy enfadada.

Luffy solo la observaba y se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa, pero Lucy no se percato pues seguía contando su historia.

…sabes lo que significa que prácticamente te obliguen a entrar a un gremio de magia, pero lo peor de todo fue esa chica…- dijo Lucy dándose golpes en la cabeza.

¿Esa chica?- dijo Luffy llamándole la atención. 

¡Sí! Esa tal Nami…- dijo Lucy mirándolo con furia.

¿Nami?- dijo Luffy bajando la mirada.

Si… ¿La conoces?- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

Podría decirse que sí, pero no es algo que tú deberías saber por ahora.- dijo Luffy en voz baja.

¿Y Por qué no?- dijo Lucy enfadada.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?- dijo Luffy cambiando el tema.

No cambies el tema.- dijo Lucy enfadada.- pero, hay algo que quería preguntarte.

¿Qué cosa?- dijo Luffy sin quitarle la mirada.

Bueno… es que me preguntaba si realmente son asesinos, ya sabes, lo del gremio Fairy Tail.- dijo Lucy sin dejar de pensar en aquellos chicos.

Ohh… no me digas que estas cambiándote de bando.- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa diabólica.

¡Noo! Es solo que…- dijo Lucy antes de ser interrumpida.

Lucy, en quien confías en estos momentos.- dijo Luffy quien se acerco hasta estar cara a cara con la chica.

Por supuesto que en ustedes.- dijo Lucy sin dudarlo.

Jajaja eres muy inocente.- dijo Luffy sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

¿Y eso a que viene?- dijo Lucy enfadada.

Nada, nada es solo que… me recuerdas a alguien.- dijo Luffy asomando una pequeña sonrisa.

¿A Nami?- dijo Lucy mirándolo seriamente.- quisiera que me contaras que ocurrió entre ustedes.

No eres tan tonta como aparentas.- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Por supuesto.- dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos.- ¿me contaras?

Jajaja una esclava como tu dándome ordenes.- dijo Luffy riendo.- pero tengo una mejor idea.

Luffy se acerco a ella y le dijo algo a su oído, que estremeció por completo a Lucy, pero antes de que Lucy pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, el chico que se encontraba a su lado solo desapareció, dejándola sola en aquel lugar.

_**Continuará…  
Aquí les dejamos en otro capitulo de Mundos paralelos espero les guste XD  
y no se preocupen en el proximo habra mas one piece : B, se los juro :D asi que sigan leyendolo y dejen reviews.  
gracias por leerlo  
Bye Bye**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5: Sucesos**_

Ahh… estoy tan cansado… porque tengo que llevar tus cosas Zoro.- dijo Ussop quejándose, quien llevaba una gran bolsa que estaba completa de libros en su espalda.

Eh!- dijo Zoro mostrándole una cara diabólica.

Pe…Pero Q…Que Di…dices si estoy Fe…Feliz de A...Ayudarte.- dijo Ussop temblando, forzando una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se encontraban caminando por el bosque, dirigiéndose a la cueva que se encontraba en lo alto de la montaña, luego del trayecto, se encontraban en la entrada de la guarida cuando notan la presencia de una chica, era alta, y delgada, tenía el cabello oscuro, y unos hermosos ojos azules, quienes observaron a los chicos que se acercaron lentamente a ella.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte Zoro.- exclamo la joven con una sonrisa.

Ro…Robín.- dijo Zoro, quien al parecer estaba nervioso ante la presencia de la joven.

¡Robín! ¿Porque estás aquí?, pensé que estarías con los demás.- exclamo Ussop sorprendido.

La joven esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, y dirigió su mirada hacia Zoro, quien se estremeció ante esta.

He oído algunos rumores.- dijo sin quitarle la mirada.

Que…Que clase de rumores.- dijo Zoro desviándole la mirada.

Ya sabes, de todo tipo.- dijo Robín mirando a su alrededor.- pero algunos me llamaron la atención.

Jajaja, pero que dices Robín, los rumores pueden no ser verdad.- dijo Ussop mirando a su amigo quien tenía un sudor descontrolado.

Mmm, creo que tienes razón, pero es por eso que vine a verificarlo personalmente.- dijo Robín con una sonrisa picara.

Vaya, salgo un momento y miren con quien me encuentro.-dijo una voz.

Luffy, cuánto tiempo sin verte- dijo Robín sonriendo y mirando hacia la dirección de dónde provino la voz.

¡Luffy!- dijo Ussop sonriendo.

Pero mira que bajo has caído Zoro.- dijo Luffy mirando hacia su amigo quien evitaba su mirada.

Y qué me dices de ti, porque esa cara de felicidad.- dijo Zoro pasando una mano por su cabello.

Pues me he enterado de muchas cosas.- dijo Luffy mirando hacia Ussop.

Yo… solo…- dijo Ussop bajando la mirada.

Pero por que el ambiente se puso tan tenso.- dijo Robín sonriendo.- por cierto Luffy, me he enterado de muchas cosas.

Se a que te refieres.- dijo Luffy mirando hacia la guarida.- pero es mejor hablarlo en privado.

Dicho esto, Luffy desapareció, Robín miro hacia Zoro quien se paralizo ante esta.

Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.- dijo Robín sonriendo, luego de un momento desapareció.

Ah! Amigo, si que estas en problemas.- exclamo Ussop estirándose.

Cállate, no quiero escuchar eso de alguien como tú.- dijo Zoro quien se levanto y se alejo, en dirección al bosque.

¡Oye! Que hago con tus cosas.- dijo Ussop señalando una gran cantidad de libros que estaban en unas bolsas.

Pero este no le dirigió la mirada y continúo su camino. Ussop suspiro, y solo se limito a mirar hacia la guarida, pues tenía curiosidad en las cosas que mencionarían en ese lugar. Mientras tanto que Zoro caminaba se escucho en el alrededor un sonido de otras pisadas que se acercaban a él.

¿Quién eres?- dijo desenvainando su espada y mirando amenazadoramente al interior del bosque.

Cálmate, soy yo cabeza de marimo- dijo una figura encendiendo un cigarro- me dijeron que Robín-chan te fue a ver, asi que la vine a buscar.

Cállate maldito cocinero, no tienes derecho a venir cuando tú has estado con ella estos ultimos dos meses.- dijo Zoro enfadado.

¿Celos?- sonriendo mostraba la burla recien realizada- como disfrute de los dos meses junto a mi Robin-chan- comenzo a rodearse de corazones por la emocion- el tan solo pensar en los momentos que vivimos juntos…

No te dije que te callaras- dijo esto atacando a Sanji con sus espadas, sin embargo este detuvo el ataque facilmente.

Engañaste a mi Robin-chan y eso no te lo perdonare-

¿¡Tu Robin!, ya veras…- Dicho esto ambos comenzaron su pelea.

Lucy se encontraba en la gran muralla que dividía ambas ciudades, estaba pensativa por lo que Luffy le había mencionado, y estuvo por así por unos minutos hasta que se percato, recién, en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

¡Ah!... Diablos, y ahora como me voy a bajar de aquí.- dijo Lucy en su desesperación.

Camino por todas partes, rodeando cada parte de la muralla, hasta que se arrodillo y poso su espalda en la muralla, estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, y sentía que no podía perder tiempo en ese lugar. Estaba oscuro, y una hermosa luna escarlata se asomaba entre las nubes, dándole un toque escalofriante al lugar, pese a eso, la temperatura ambiental era cálida, de modo que Lucy, aun en la intemperie, no sentía frio.

Qué lugar más escalofriante, pero porque me parece tan familiar, es como si…- dijo Lucy sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, pero al poco tiempo, cayó en un largo sueño.

Madre…- susurro Lucy entre sueños, mientras se acomodaba, pero cuando no lo consiguió, se levanto y sintió como todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, era la primera vez que se quedaba dormida en la intemperie, de modo que sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo, lenta y dolorosamente volvía a reaccionar.

¡Ah! como es que me quede dormida en un lugar así.- exclamo Lucy intentando estirarse, cuando observo como los cálidos rayos del sol tocaban su piel y lentamente la acariciaban.- Que hermoso paisaje.

¡Pero no es tiempo de eso!...- dijo Lucy mirando hacia debajo de la muralla, por el lado de Magnolia, para ver si conseguía ver a alguien, pero no había nadie. ¡Ayudaaaa….!- exclamo Lucy para intentar conseguir ayuda, y a ver su alguien lograba escucharla.

¿¡Lucy! - dijo una voz.

¿Eh?- dijo Lucy sorprendida de que resultara, pero al ver a su salvador, suspiro.- ¿Natsu?

¡¿Pero qué haces ahí arriba?- grito Natsu quien se encontraba en el suelo.

Es una larga historia, pero ¡¿Podrías bajarme primero!- grito Lucy ya agotada de gritar.

¡Claro!- respondió Natsu.- ¡Happy ira por ti!

¡¿Qué?- alcanzo a decir Lucy cuando el pequeño gato azul ya se encontraba a su lado, con unas hermosas alas.- Pu… ¡¿Puedes volar?

Aye.- contesto Happy con una sonrisa y se acerco a Lucy dispuesto a bajarla de aquel lugar.- Cuanto pesas Lucy.- exclamo el gato con una cara de sufrimiento.

¡¿Qué?- Dijo Lucy sonrojada de la vergüenza.- ¡Eso es ridículo!

Pero es que no puedo más.- dijo Happy sollozando.

No te muevas tanto que nos vamos a caer.- dijo Lucy aferrándose a Happy, hasta que el gatito la soltó.

¡Ahhhhh!- grito Lucy mientras se precipitaba hacia el suelo.

Todo pasó muy rápido, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba encima de un chico de pelo rosado, Natsu, quien rápidamente la sujeto antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Sus miradas se encontraron, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, Lucy sintió la respiración del chico quien estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios. Inmóviles, como si el tiempo se detuviera, mantuvieron sus miradas hasta que Lucy reacciono y se levanto rápidamente, rompiendo el lazo que sus miradas formaron.

Na…Natsu.- dijo Lucy avergonzada, quien no dejaba de temblar.- Es… ¿Estás bien?

Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿Y tú estas bien?- dijo Natsu con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Se gusssstan.- dijo Happy avergonzado, quien observo toda la escena.

Ambos chicos golpearon al pequeño gatito, mandándolo a volar. Al encontrarse sus miradas, de nuevo, rápidamente las apartaron avergonzados.

S…Si, Gracias.- dijo Lucy quien intento incorporarse pero cayo rápidamente, pues al parecer se había lastimado un tobillo.- creo que me lastime el tobillo.- dijo mientras se lo frotaba suavemente.

Lucy… lo lamento.- dijo Happy quien ya se encontraba a su lado.- todo es mi culpa.

Tranquilo, por lo menos ya estoy en el suelo.- dijo Lucy mirando hacia lo alto de la muralla.

Sí, pero será mejor que te lleve a un doctor.- dijo Natsu quien miraba su tobillo lastimado.

No… está bien así.- dijo Lucy mientras intentaba levantarse, sin resultado alguno.

Podemos ir a mi casa si quieres, está cerca de aquí.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.- hay tenemos algunos vendajes, creo.

¿Eh?...- dijo Lucy quien lo medito un momento.- Esta bien.- dijo sonriendo pues era mejor eso que ir a un doctor, y hacer un escándalo mayor.

Bueno, entonces súbete a mi espalda.- dijo Natsu quien se inclino hacia la chica.

No es necesario.- dijo Lucy sorprendida.- puedo caminar.

Pero que dices, si caminas, solo te lastimaras más. Vamos sube.- dijo Natsu insistiendo.

Está bien.- respondió Lucy un poco disgustada.

Cuando estuvo en la espalda del chico, comenzaron a caminar por un largo sendero, Lucy se sentía una gran cercanía con Natsu, y eso la incomodo un poco, pues no entendía que es lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico. Pero cuando estuvo pensando en eso, se le vino a la mente, lo que Luffy le había mencionado antes de irse.

Natsu… ¿Porque eres así conmigo?- dijo Lucy apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del chico.

¿Qué? No entiendo.- dijo Natsu confundido.

¿Porque eres tan amable?- dijo Lucy sujetándolo con más fuerza.

Bueno… porque siento que eres una muy buena chica.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

¿Buena?- dijo Lucy sintiendo una presión en su pecho.

_¿Por qué crees que soy una chica buena_?- pensó Lucy sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

Natsu… eres un idiota.- dijo Lucy abrazándolo con mas fuerza.

En Raftel

¿crees necesario comenzar con el plan?- dijo Robin mirando el mapa que Luffy le habia entregado.

Si, llama a Franky y convoca a todos, atacaremos dentro de poco- dijo pensativo.

_**Continuará...**_

_**gracias por leer el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y lo siento por la tardanza pero en el futuro sucederan cosas muy interesantes asi que continuen porfavor c:**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**_

_**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**_

_**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**_

_**Fairy Tail**_

Waaa…- dijo Lucy sorprendida.- Es muy acogedora tu casa.

¿Tú crees?- dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza.

Aunque no lo creas somos muy ordenados.- dijo Happy con orgullo.

Ohh.- dijo Lucy quien estaba sentada en el lugar.

¡Ah! Déjame ir a buscar los vendajes, deben estar por ahí.- dijo Natsu buscando entre unos cajones.

Natsu, está bien, ya no me duele.- dijo Lucy frotando suavemente su tobillo.

Pero Lucy ¿puedes caminar?- dijo Happy preocupado.- O quieres que Natsu te lleve en sus hombros.- dicho esto asomo una sonrisa burlesca, pero fue rápidamente golpeado por la chica.

Estoy bien, no necesito su ayuda.- dijo Lucy enfadada.

¡Los encontré!- dijo Natsu sonriendo, y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la chica.

Natsu comenzó a vendarle, suavemente, para no lastimarla. Luego de terminar, el vendaje, que no estaba muy bien hecho, Lucy se sintió avergonzada por la situación.

Lo siento.- dijo Natsu mirando el pobre vendaje.

¿Qué?- dijo Lucy luego de que interrumpieran sus pensamientos.

Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto.- dijo Natsu avergonzado.

¡¿Eh?!- dijo Lucy sorprendida, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el vendaje.- No, no te preocupes.

Se guuuuuuustan.- dijo Happy sonrojado, quien observo toda la situación.

Happy fue lanzado hacia la pared, por un golpe de la chica.

¡¿Happy!?- dijo Natsu sorprendido.

Na…Natsu.- dijo Happy sollozando y quedándose detrás de él.- Lucy es muy agresiva, es un moustro.

Jajaja, Bueno creo que será mejor que vayamos a Fairy Tail.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Lucy sobresaltándose.

Iras a unirte al gremio- dijo Natsu mirándola confundido.- la ultima vez querías unirte ¿no?

Yo… en realidad, no sé si quiera unirme.- dijo Lucy bajando la mirada.- después de todo…

No te entiendo.- dijo Natsu cruzándose de brazos.

Nee Lucy… Nami tiene tu libro.- dijo Happy sonriendo malévolamente.

Lucy entro en shock, lo había olvidado completamente, esa pelirroja le había robado SU libro.

Ja…Jajaja- dijo Lucy sonriendo.- esa ladrona me las pagara.

Jajaja entonces todo arreglado.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.- iremos a Fairy Tail.

-o- Luego del viaje.

Hemos llegado.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Espero que lo entiendas.- dijo Lucy mirándolo algo cansada.- solo vine aquí por mi libro y nada más.

¿Qué dices?- dijo Natsu sonriendo, entrando al gremio.

¡Te explique todo en el viaje!- dijo Lucy enfadada.

Jajaja.- dijo Natsu hasta que choco con un chico de cabello oscuro.- ¡Gray! ¡Bastardo!

¡Ja! Flamita por fin llegas.- dijo Gray con una mirada asesina.- me pagaras por lo que me hiciste la última vez.

Vamos cubo de hielo, haber que tienes.- dijo Natsu con un aura asesina.

Así comenzó una pelea, que en la cual todo el mundo se termino involucrando. Lucy se quedo detrás de la puerta observando el lugar, habían muchas personas dentro, y todas poseían una magia distinta, Lucy se impresiono de los poderes, y dirigió su mirada a una chica de cabello rojo escarlata que estaba tranquilamente sentada en el lugar, hasta que fue golpeada con una mesa que Natsu había lanzado, todos se mantuvieron en silencio, principalmente el par de chicos que habían iniciado la pelea.

Er… ¿Erza?- dijeron ambos chicos tiritando de miedo.

Natsu… Gray…me las pagaran.- dijo Erza quien se levanto lentamente y se acerco a los chicos, hasta que no se escucho mas de ellos, estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

Lucy se estremeció, y aun más cuando la chica noto su presencia, esta la miro, y Lucy cayó al suelo.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Erza acercándose a la chica.

Yo…yo…-dijo Lucy aterrada.

Jajaja Erza, luego de esa pelea no creo que ella piense que eres una buena persona.- dijo una chica albina y de hermosos ojos azules.

Mira, no te entiendo.- dijo Erza mirándola desconcertada.

Bienvenida.- dijo Mira con una dulce sonrisa.- ¿Vienes a unirte?

Yo… Gracias.- dijo Lucy quien fue levantado con la ayuda de Mira.

¡Ella es Lucy!- grito Natsu levantándose y sonriendo a lo lejos.- ¡viene a unirse a nuestro gremio!

Natsu Idiota.- dijo Lucy enfadada, se acerco al chico y lo agarro del cuello de su chaqueta.- ¡Que no te explique todo en el viaje! ¡Ni siquiera me escuchaste!

Jajaja Perdón, Perdón.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Veo que se conocen, bastante bien diría yo.- dijo Erza acercándose a la chica, y estirando su mano en forma de saludo.- Perdona lo de hace un momento, soy Erza Scarlett.

Ohh, Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia.-dijo Lucy tomando la mano de la chica.

¿Lucy Heartfilia?- dijo un pequeño anciano que acababa de entrar en la sala.

Si.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

El anciano sorprendido se acerco rápidamente hacia la chica y la miro detalladamente.

Mmm…No hay duda.- dijo el anciano preocupado.

¿Qué sucede Maestro?- dijo Mira confundida, al igual que todos los presentes.

El Maestro miro a la chica, pero luego de un momento sonrío, y se abalanzo sobre ella.

Es hermosaaa.- dijo el Maestro quien fue lanzado hacia el otro extremo de la sala por una patada de Mira.

Lucy miro confundida la situación y luego se acerco a Natsu, pues sentía que estaba rodeada de extraños.

Si vienes a unirte, colocaremos la marca del gremio de inmediato.- dijo Mira sonriendo.- no tenemos ningún problema con ello.

¿Qué? No me harán ninguna prueba de ingreso.- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

Pues claro que no, además si es Natsu quien te trajo aquí, confiamos en la elección de él.- dijo Mira mirando a la chica con ternura.- no es así Maestro.

Claro que no tengo problemas, con tal de que haya más chicas hermosas, yo no me opondré.- dijo el Maestro sonriendo.

Yo…- dijo Lucy con la mirada baja.- vine aquí por otra razón…

¿No estás feliz?- dijo Natsu abrazándola con un brazo.- ahora serás mi compañera.

Lucy medito un momento y luego contesto algo insegura.

S…Si. -dijo Lucy forzando una sonrisa.-Supongo.

Luego de que Mira le colocara la marca del gremio en su mano derecha, de un color rosado claro. Lucy miro sorprendida la marca, era muy bonita, y se sonrojo levemente.

Bueno, ahora eres un miembro oficial del gremio.- dijo Mira sonriendo.

Sí- dijo Lucy correspondiéndole con una sonrisa.

Bien, ahora que eres miembro podremos ir a misiones juntos.- dijo Natsu acercándose a la chica, sonriendo.

Na…Natsu, no sabía que querías que alguien además de Happy te acompañara en una misión.- dijo Mira sorprendida.

Aye, me pondré celoso.- dijo Happy molestándolo.

Gray se acerco a la chica y la abrazo.

En ese caso yo también voy.- dijo Gray sonriendo.- quizás que te haga esta flamita, novata.

Pero Lucy no contesto, estaba atónita, pues el chico estaba semidesnudo.

¡Ah! Exhibicionista de ojos caídos, aléjate de ella.- dijo Natsu amenazante.

¡Ah! ¡Donde esta mi ropa!- dijo Gray cubriéndose.

Gray-sama.- dijo una chica que se ocultaba detrás.- engañándome con esa chica, Juvia hará que esa chica sufra.

Pero que sucede con ellos.- dijo Lucy confundida.

Jajaja esto siempre pasa, ya te acostumbraras.- dijo Erza quien estaba al lado de ella.- pero pese a que son unos idiotas, son unos chicos buenos.

Ohh.- dijo Lucy mirando a ambos chicos.- Yo también lo creo.

¡Lucy! Vamos a buscar una misión.- dijo Natsu acercándose a ella, y llevándola hacia el mural.- Escojamos alguna.

Ok.- dijo Lucy mirando bastantes notas sobre el mural.- ¿Que son esas notas de color rojo?

Son misiones para los de Clase S, ya sabes, como para Erza o Nami.- dijo Natsu buscando entre las misiones.

¡¿Erza es de clase S?!- dijo Lucy sorprendida.- pero esa Nami, ¿dónde está?, es por ella que vine aquí.

Nami no ha vuelto en dos días.-dijo Erza sonriendo quien estaba a un lado de ellos.- aun que es común en ella.

¡Maldita!- dijo Lucy enfadada.- Esa ladrona, nunca me devolverá mi libro.

Lucy estaba enfadada, hasta que noto que las hojas de las misiones de clase S que estaban en el mural eran misiones de… asesinato. Se le helo la sangre, tomo una de las hojas que estaba en el fondo, y comenzó a inspeccionarla. En ella decía el nombre de alguien que le era familiar, decía…Monkey D. Luffy.

Lu…Luffy.- intento decir Lucy pero estaba demasiado impactada.

Que estas mirando.- dijo Natsu quien se acerco a ella.

Lucy se alejo rápidamente del chico, y cayó al suelo de rodillas, estaba pálida, y no podía mirar a los ojos a Natsu. Pero aun así seguía murmurando algo.

Luffy…- alcanzó a escuchar el chico quien rápidamente le quito la hoja a la chica.

Este bastardo.- dijo Natsu enfadado.

Lucy lo miro un poco más tranquila, pero se inquieto de la actitud del chico.

Lo… ¿Lo conoces?- dijo Lucy intentando formular sus palabras lo mejor que pudo.

Si… Él ataco nuestro gremio, lastimó a mis amigos, incluso asesinó, sin ninguna razón alguna, solo por placer.- dijo Natsu enfadado.

¿Qué? ¿Asesino?- dijo Lucy quien no pudo disimular la sorpresa.

Yo lo destrozaré algún día, y le hare pagar por todo el daño que nos hizo.- dijo Natsu sin mirar a la chica.

No entiendo.- dijo Lucy confundida.

Todo era muy confuso, primero la versión de Luffy y ahora la de Natsu, todo era un enredo, Lucy no sabía en quien confiar. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Natsu salió del gremio enfurecido.

Creo que es un tema muy delicado.- dijo Mira con tristeza.- tanto para él como para nosotros.

Que fue lo que ocurrió.- dijo Lucy confundida.- no entiendo nada.

El día en el que conocimos a ese chico fue cuando perdimos a mi hermana Lissana.- dijo Mira bajando la mirada.

¿¡Qué!?- dijo Lucy sorprendida.- Ese tal Luffy… ¿Lo hizo él?

Todos dicen que fue él, pero yo no recuerdo muy bien ese día, al igual que todos, pero luego surgió el rumor de que alguien había visto que fue él.- dijo Mira mirando a los alrededores.- Todo fue muy rápido, y no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lo…Lo siento, por hacerte recordar momentos dolorosos.- dijo Lucy levantándose.- creo que iré a ver como esta Natsu.

No te preocupes, acerca de Natsu, él con mi hermana eran amigos de la infancia.- dijo Mira asomando una pequeña sonrisa.- eran muy unidos, su muerte fue un gran shock para Natsu.

Entiendo, tendré eso en mente.- dijo Lucy dirigiéndose a la salida.- Gracias Mira.

Lucy se dirigió a la entrada, donde comenzó a buscar por todas partes a Natsu, hasta que algo golpeo su cabeza…

¡Happy!- dijo Lucy sonriendo.- ¿Sabes dónde está Natsu?

Pensé que estaba contigo.- dijo Happy sollozando.- lo estuve buscando todo este tiempo.

Bien, busquémoslo juntos.- dijo Lucy sujetando la cara de Happy.- dime donde suele ir Natsu cuando está enojado.

Pues… hay un lugar donde vamos a pescar.- dijo Happy entre sollozos.- pero ¿Por qué estaría enojado?

Después te digo, dime donde esta ese lugar, y tu busca en su casa.- dijo Lucy apresurada.

-o- Luego de unos minutos.

Pero que es este lugar.- dijo Lucy suspirando, quien estaba en medio de un bosque.- creo que me perdí.

Lucy se dirigió por un sendero, en busca del lugar mencionado por Happy, pero sospechaba que jamás lo encontraría, miro hacia su alrededor, y vio un pequeño sendero que estaba entre la maleza, decidió seguirlo, y llego hasta un sobresaliente, de una hermosa vista hacia el lago, y en el suelo de esta se encontraba un chico peli rosado, que al parecer estaba durmiendo. Lucy se acerco lentamente para no despertarlo, cuando estuvo a su lado, se dio cuenta que se veía muy lindo durmiendo.

Se ve muy tierno.- pensó Lucy quien no se hacía percatado pero le roso su mano por su mejilla, lo que provoco que el chico se despertara bruscamente.

¡Lissana!- dijo Natsu agitado, quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica, pese a lo cerca que se encontraban.

Na… ¿Natsu?-dijo Lucy algo asustada y pensó un momento lo que el chico acababa de decir.

Lu… ¿Lucy que haces aquí?- dijo Natsu calmándose un poco, sin quitarle la mirada a la chica.

Yo… vine a pedirte perdón.- dijo Lucy bajando la mirada.- Mira me dijo algunas cosas.

¡Ah! No tienes que disculparte, tu no hiciste nada malo.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Lucy se tranquilizo al ver que el chico sonreía, pero aun así la tristeza que sentía por dentro, la iba consumiendo poco a poco.

Yo… conozco a alguien.- dijo Lucy sin mirar al chico.- fue la primera persona que vi desde que llegue aquí.

¿Eh?- dijo Natsu algo desconcertado.

Él me dijo cosas muy diferentes de las que me entera cuando estuve en el gremio.- dijo Lucy asomando una pequeña lagrima.- estoy confundida, Natsu, todo esto es muy confuso para mi…

Lucy.- dijo Natsu acercándose a la chica.

Asesinos…- dijo Lucy luego se una pausa.- ¿Eres un asesino?

Natsu se sorprendió, por un momento no sabía que responder, estaba atónito.

Yo… Jajaja pero que cosas estás diciendo Lucy.- dijo Natsu algo tenso por la situación.

NO TE RIAS.- dijo Lucy enfadada mirándolo a los ojos.- Esas hojas… Eras pedidos de asesinatos.

Eso son casos de la Clase S.- dijo Natsu serio.- Nosotros no podemos acceder a ellos Lucy.

Lucy sintió una gran alegría en su corazón, el chico que estaba a su lado, no hacia esas clases de misiones, sin poder evitarlo asomo una pequeña sonrisa que el chico percibió y ambos sonrieron.

Perdóname.- dijo Lucy sin poder dejar de sonreír.- estoy algo confundida.

Jajaja no te disculpes.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.- será mejor que volvamos.

Si, Happy estaba muy preocupado.- dijo Lucy riendo.

Oh… Pero qué gran relación tienen.- dijo una voz que provenía del bosque.

Lucy se paralizo, reconocía esa voz, esa era la misma voz que la ultima vez le había dicho a su oído…

-_Lucy… Nosotros nos encargaremos de asesinar a todos esos bastardos… y tú nos ayudaras_.-

¿Quién eres?- dijo Natsu amenazante.

Luego de un momento, frente a Lucy apareció un chico, de cabello oscuro, y ojos de igual color.

Soy Monkey D. Luffy, espero no haberlos interrumpido.- dijo el chico de cabello oscuro, sonriendo.

¿Luffy?- dijo Natsu impactado.

Pero que tienes en tu mano.- dijo Luffy sujetando la mano de la chica y viendo la destacada marca del gremio.- Ohh… Eres bastante buena después de todo.

¡Suéltame!- dijo Lucy alejándose rápidamente de él.

Lucy retrocedió, estaba temblando y Luffy se percato de eso, dio un paso, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe de Natsu, que rápidamente esquivo.

¡Bastardo!- dijo Natsu enfurecido.

Luffy solo se limito a mirarlo, luego observo a la chica que aun temblaba, desapareció, y luego tomo a Lucy por las manos, para evitar que se escapara.

¡Suélteme!- dijo Lucy forcejeando, pero Luffy era más fuerte que ella.

Suelta a Lucy, bastardo.- dijo Natsu quien comenzaba a emanar fuego de su cuerpo.

¿Fuego? Así que eres Natsu Dragneel.- dijo Luffy sonriendo.- que interesante amigo te has hecho.- mirando a Lucy.

Yo… - dijo Lucy antes de ser besada por Luffy en la frente.

Lucy se desmayo, y el chico la tomo en sus brazos, Natsu quedo atónito por la situación.

Bien espero que les digas a tus amigos, que se preparen, este es solo el comienzo.- dijo Luffy alejándose con Lucy en sus brazos.

Que… Que planeas hacer con Lucy, ¡Bastardo!- dijo Natsu enfurecido.- ¡No dejare que te la lleves!

Ella solo será mi juguete por ahora.- dijo Luffy sonriendo.- espero que entregues el mensaje.

Dicho esto el chico desapareció, sin dejar rastro, Natsu bajo la mirada, lleno de ira, destrozo el árbol que se encontraba al lado de él.

Es igual… Es igual que con Lissana.- dijo Natsu posando una mano sobre su rostro.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Aquí les dejo el capitulo por cierto la proxima semana estara mas parejo el tema de One Piece y Fairy Tail asi que continuen leyendolo por que apareceran temas muy interesantes XDDD  
espero que les haya gustado **_

_**Cuidense y gracias por leer el capiulo c:**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**_

_**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**_

_**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**_

_**Declaración de Guerra **_

¡Suéltame!... ¿Por qué me llevaste así tan de repente?- dijo Lucy siendo empujada por Luffy al interior de la cueva- ¡¿Que te sucede?!- grito enfurecida.

Cállate de una vez- dijo éste sentándose en una silla que se encontraba al costado de él- Lo siento por interrumpir tu escenita amorosa con ese chico.

¿A qué te refieres con amorosa?- dijo totalmente sonrojada- entre él y yo no sucede nada- afirmo esto bajando la cabeza avergonzada- ¿y por qué diablos me trajiste aquí?- sin mirarlo.

Ya no te necesito en ese lugar, vamos a atacar y a comenzar la guerra ahora ya- dijo Luffy mirando el muro que en su gran magnitud se lograba divisar desde la cueva- no podemos esperar más- dijo esto último con tristeza.

¿Gue...guerra?- Lucy recordó inmediatamente a Natsu y a todos los del gremio que la habían recibido tan cariñosamente, no podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando, ya empezaban a atacarla las dudas de quien era el bando bueno o el malo. A quien debería creerle, después de unos días todos estarían envueltos en una guerra, en la que posiblemente algunos llegaran a morir y otros no podrían volver a sonreír al recordar a sus compañeros caídos en la batalla. De la nada a la mente se le vino la imagen del libro y busco por todas partes de su ropa la llave que había salido de él. Al encontrarla sintió un alivio, por lo menos podría llegar a defenderse de alguna manera en alguna situación peligrosa y volviendo a ella la imagen del libro recordó quien era la portadora de él en ese momento. Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas y el demonio que estaba frente a ella era el único quien podría hacerlo.

Luffy en ese mismo instante se levanto con claras intenciones de marcharse para llevar a cabo lo planeado. Pero antes de seguir su camino se detuvo, Lucy lo sujeto por la espalda.

Nami… cuéntame que sucedió con Nami- dijo Lucy mirándolo fijamente. Luffy al devolverle la mirada vio su determinación y largando un suspiro regreso a su asiento inicial.

Está bien pero después de esto me iré- antes de comenzar toco la mesa que se encontraba al costado del lugar en donde se encontraba, en ella estaban tallados unos nombres uno de ellos era Luffy y el otro estaba totalmente rayado, como si hubieran querido borrarlo- Ella, yo y Zoro fuimos los mejores amigos desde pequeños, los tres vinimos de un orfanato de Raftel. En aquella época magos y demonios convivían en paz, por lo tanto no era muy raro ver un hogar donde recibieran tanto a demonios como a magos. Crecimos juntos y poco a poco algo surgió de la amistad que teníamos Nami y yo, de la nada comencé a sentirme atraído hacia ella y aunque pareciera raro siempre terminaba protegiéndola de todos, pues muchos querían aprovecharse de ella. Sin embargo no es como si no supiera defenderse sola, le gustaba robar y por ese motivo siempre terminaba siendo secuestrada o la intentaban asesinar- soltó una sonrisa al decir lo ultimo- Pero luego de un tiempo, la guerra comenzó, y como ya debes saber, Nami se unió a ese gremio, pese a los intentos de detenerla fueron en vano.- hizo un pausa y dejo de sonreír.-…Después de todo, ella nos traiciono.

Lucy observo al joven, sintió como le bajo la tristeza por dentro, y junto antes de poder responderle, fue interrumpida.

Luffy creo que deberíamos irnos, solo faltas tú y nos marchamos- dijo Zoro quien estaba en la entrada de la cueva observando detenidamente a Luffy.

Está bien, pero primero debo hacer algo- dijo comenzando a sonreír, miro fijamente a Lucy se acerco con lentitud hacia el lugar en donde ella se encontraba, produciendo en ella un mal presentimiento.

-o-

Natsu estaba exhausto de tanto corre, todos los miraban confundidos hasta que Erza se dirigió hacia el agitado chico que estaba intentando decir algo.

Natsu, ¿Que ocurrió?- dijo Erza preocupada.

Erza… Ese bastardo… Ese bastardo se llevo a Lucy.- dijo Natsu sujetando a Erza molesto.

Natsu, tranquilízate.- dijo Erza golpeando al chico.- No te entiendo nada.

Ese bastardo que mato a…- dijo Natsu haciendo una pausa y bajando la cabeza.- Lisanna.

¿Qué?- dijeron todos los presentes a coro.

No puede ser…- dijeron algunos.- ese tipo volvió. Que haremos…-

¡Cállense!- grito Erza enfadada, ya que con tanto ruido no podía concentrarse.- Natsu, ¿Lucy fue secuestrada por ese tipo?

Si...- dijo Natsu molesto.- Y no pude hacer nada.

Pero que dices Natsu.- dijo Gray con seriedad, mirándolo con indiferencia.- tú no eres rival para alguien así.

Que dijiste imbécil.- dijo Natsu enfurecido.

Que molestos son ustedes, están aquí peleando en vez de pensar en algo para poder traer de vuelta a Lucy.- dijo Erza enfurecida, y golpeando a ambos chicos.

Lo sentimos.- dijeron a coro.

Natsu, si es cierto lo que estás diciendo.- dijo el Maestro quien escucho toda la conversación.- no puedo permitir que lastimen a uno de nuestros compañeros.

Lucy…- dijo Natsu bajando la mirada con tristeza.- viejo, yo iré a rescatar a Lucy.

El Maestro golpeo a Natsu con su puño que se estiro y agrando se forma anormal, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

No te dejes llevar por tus emociones muchacho.- dijo el Maestro con seriedad.- el enemigo no es alguien quien podamos subestimar.

Viejo.- dijo Natsu sorprendido, como todos los demás.

Antes de que siguieran con la conversación, fueron rápidamente interrumpidos, pues la puerta del gremio se abrió completamente, y unas sombras se asomaron detrás de ella, cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del gremio, todos estaba impactados, seguían con sus miradas a los inesperados invitados, los cuales eran un chico de cabello oscuro con una larga y gruesa capa y que se extendía por su cuerpo, estaba sonriendo, y entre sus acompañantes estaba una joven de cabello oscuro, y ojos azules, con un traje ajustado a su cuerpo, junto a ella un joven de cabello verde, con un traje y tres grandes espadas sobresalían de su cintura. Detrás de ellos cubriéndolos, estaba un joven de cabello claro, con un traje y un cigarro en su mano, a un lado del estaba un joven de cabello oscuro y rulitos, con un traje.

Natsu estaba enfurecido y su magia comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, Gray lo sujeto pero fue rápidamente alejado por el chico. Natsu se acerco velozmente al chico de cabello oscuro, pero fue detenido por Erza quien traía puesta la armadura de la emperatriz de las llamas, para evitar el fuego producido por Natsu.

¿Qué es lo que haces en este lugar?- dijo el Maestro amenazante.

Pero que bienvenida…- dijo Luffy sonriendo.- Creo que deberíamos hablar en privado.- dijo lanzando una fugaz mirada a Natsu.

Bastardo tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.- dijo Natsu enojado.- Devuélvenos a Lucy.

Todos observaron a los intrusos que estaban en el gremio, estaban agitados, y molestos, no querían a personas como ellas en ese lugar. Luffy sonreía y miro hacia el maestro, sosteniendo su mirada, el Maestro se dirigió hacia las escaleras, seguido por Luffy.

Creo que Luffy después de todo no es recibido en este lugar.- dijo Ussop murmurándole a Sanji.

Entonces, los rumores son ciertos.- dijo Sanji disgustado.- no puedo creer que piensen que Luffy es el causante de todo.

Si.- dijo Ussop algo temeroso.- pero creo que deberíamos irnos luego.

Que cobarde.- dijo Zoro molesto.- y ahora tenemos que esperar a que terminen de hablar, todo esto me molesta.

Que impaciente.- dijo Robín con una leve sonrisa.- después de todo estamos aquí por Luffy.

Si.- dijo Sanji mirando a su alrededor, con corazones en los ojos.- pero aquí hay tantas chicas guapas.

Sanji contrólate.- dijo Ussop con desaprobación.- son chicas de Fairy Tail, nunca se interesarían en ti.

La chica de cabello escarlata estudiaba detalladamente a los compañeros de aquel sujeto, y seguía sujetando a Natsu por el cuello para que no cometiera alguna estupidez.

Natsu, estos sujetos son poderosos.- dijo Erza en voz baja.- el Maestro tenía razón, no podemos subestimarlos.

Déjame en paz.- dijo Natsu molesto.- Yo me encargare de ese tipo.

Natsu escúchame.- dijo Erza enfadada.- si queremos recuperar a Lucy, debemos ser cautelosos.

Natsu la miro y bajo la mirada, tenía razón, cualquier cosa que intentara hacer, podría afectar a Lucy.

Erza mantenía su mirada en el chico de cabello verde pues le llamaba la atención esas espadas que traía con él, hasta que el chico le correspondió la mirada y ella lo aparto rápidamente. El joven de cabello verde quedo pensativo ante la mirada de la chica, pero todos fueron interrumpidos de sus pensamientos cuando el chico de cabello oscuro salió de la habitación seguido por el Maestro.

Bien creo que todo está arreglado.- dijo Luffy sonriéndole al viejo.- espero que se preparen.

No me agradan estos tipos de conflictos pero si es necesario para recuperar a uno de mis chicos hare todo lo posible.- dijo el Maestro con la mirada sombría.

Máster…- dijo Mira con preocupación.

Todos observaron incómodos la situación hasta que en la entrada del gremio una chica de cabello anaranjado apareció, todos se dieron vuelta para observar a la chica, quien se quedo paralizada al ver a los inesperados visitantes.

Na…Nami?- dijo Ussop sorprendido.- Tu… Realmente…

Nami dirigió su mirada al chico de cabello oscuro que estaba a lo lejos y este le correspondió la mirada, era una mirada triste y profunda, pero luego el chico bajo la mirada.

Vámonos de aquí.-dijo Luffy sin levantar la mirada.

Luffy…- dijo Ussop con tristeza.

Sera mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Zoro aun más molesto y dirigió una mirada fría a Nami.- No soporto ese lugar.

Si.- dijo Luffy sonriendo y bajando las escaleras.- Pero será mejor que te acostumbres Zoro.

Robín miro a Nami sin inmutarse, pero la pelirroja le quito la mirada rápidamente, y la joven de cabello oscuro se dirigió a Luffy, quien ya estaba a su lado con la mirada baja pero sonriendo.

Fairy Tail.- dijo Luffy con la voz sombría, levantando lentamente la cabeza.- prepárese para lo que viene.

Luffy dirigió su mirada hacia Nami, pero esta vez con indiferencia y luego este desapareció, seguido por el resto de sus nakamas. Nami sorprendida, y cayó sobre sus rodillas, las cuales les temblaban, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Todos comenzaron a murmurar, estaban sorprendidos y algunos enfurecidos, pero fueron rápidamente callados por el Maestro.

Muchachos.- dijo el Maestro con seriedad.- Comenzara la Guerra.

-o-

Maldito Luffy- dijo Lucy intentando zafarse de las cadenas que la aprisionaban. "no puedo permitir que interfieras" fue lo último que dijo Luffy antes de marcharse. Nubes negras comenzaban a rodear el paisaje exterior, signos de una posible tormenta que se avecinaba. Lucy ya agotada se dejo caer en el suelo, viniendo a su mente recuerdos vagos de Natsu, en quien no podía parar de pensar. El solo hecho de verlo en peligro le producía un tremendo malestar, cerrando los ojos intento sacar de su mente imágenes que le agobiaban, hasta que una sombra interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era el chico con el que se había encontrado antes.

Loke…- dijo Lucy sonriendo.- ¿Por que estas aquí?…-suspirando.

¿Qué reacción es esa?- dijo Loke acariciando su cabello.- y yo pensé que necesitabas mi ayuda

Tú… ¿me puedes quitar estas cadenas?- dijo Lucy con un suspiro.

Lo que tú ordenes.- dijo Loke y con un golpe certero y suave para no lastimarla, rompió las cadenas.

Waa…- dijo Lucy sorprendida y sonriendo.- Eres fuerte.

Claro…- dijo Loke sonriendo y acercándose a la chica para abrazarla.- Y estoy para cuando me necesites.

Gracias… Pero no te me pegues.- dijo Lucy alejando al chico de ella.- Por cierto… Me puedes ayudar a bajar de aquí.

Loke la tomo como a una princesa y sonrió, Lucy se sonrojo levemente por la sorpresa, y el chico rápidamente la bajo del lugar de un salto.

Muchas gracias Loke.- dijo Lucy sorprendida.- Eres muy confiable.

Por supuesto, mi existencia es solo para ti Lucy.- dijo Loke acariciándola suavemente.

Que…- dijo Lucy avergonzada.

Jajaja eres igual a ella.- dijo Loke bajando la mirada, con arrepentimiento- Lo siento… Nos vemos luego Lucy.

Lucy quedo pensativa durante un momento, no entendía la actitud de ese chico, aun así, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de saber, pero luego recordó que Luffy no tardaría en llegar y se apresuro para alejarse de aquel lugar. Se dirigió por un sendero, la noche ya había caído, y la Luna escarlata estaba presente, las nubes hacían el paisaje aun más aterrador y la tormenta no tardaría en llegar. Luego de haber caminado durante un par de horas, Lucy se recostó sobre un árbol, ya había llegado a la muralla, nunca pensó que estuviera tan lejos, pero pese a eso, no encontraba la forma de poder cruzarla, y por ningún motivo quería llamar a ese tal Loke.

Uff… que agotada estoy.- dijo Lucy pensativa, algo abrumada, miro hacia el cielo.- Una guerra…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, frente a ella apareció una mujer pelirroja de la cual hace un tiempo había estado hablando Luffy.- Nami…

Solo vine a devolverte esto- dijo Nami lanzándole el pequeño libro, el cual cayó en las piernas de la chica rubia.

Pensé que nunca me lo devolverías.- dijo Lucy mostrando su evidente desprecio.- Pero será mejor que te vayas, no quiero tener nada relacionado contigo.

Je, ya veo que Luffy te dijo lo sucedido- Nami percatándose de la actitud agresiva de la chica.

Tú lo traicionaste, sabiendo perfectamente que él te amaba- Lucy manteniendo su mirada de desprecio.

Nami se sorprendió al escuchar a la chica, pero con indiferencia le respondió.- Lo hice por su bien, fue la única forma de salvarlo- esas palabras dejaron a Lucy en silencio.

¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Lucy mirando seriamente a Nami quien al escuchar la pregunta recién formulada solo la observo en silencio. Después de un tiempo se dispuso a hablar.

Está bien, te lo diré- Nami con una leve sonrisa.

_**...Continuará.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_** Portgas D. Ace**_

Lucy estaba nerviosa ante la presencia de la chica pelirroja, quien estaba mirando hacia el cielo, con seriedad.

Se acerca una tormenta.- dijo Nami son una leve sonrisa y luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica.- Y bien, que es lo que quieres saber.

Yo…- dijo Lucy manteniendo su mirada.- Quisiera saber todo lo que ocurre en este lugar.

Hay…-dijo Nami bajando la mirada.- Hay cosas de las cuales te puedes arrepentir saber.

No me importa.- dijo Lucy levantándose.- No entiendo nada, y si tu eres capaz de explicarme, dímelo todo.

Bien…- dijo Nami manteniendo su mirada en Lucy.- Veras…

Todo comenzó hace 100 años atrás, la lucha entre Raftel y Magnolia aun no comenzaba, y tanto magos, como demonios eran capaces de convivir en paz, dejando de lado sus diferencias. Fue en ese entonces cuando conocí a Luffy, pese a lo idiota que era, siempre se me acercaba para molestarme, pidiéndome que me uniera a su estúpido grupo, pero siempre me negaba. Pasaron los años y termino convenciéndome, ya teníamos alrededor de 17 años cuando la guerra comenzó, nuestras relaciones se mantuvieron firmes, y pese a la guerra nos mantuvimos unidos. La causa de la guerra fue por un mago extremadamente poderoso llamado Zeref.

¿Zeref?- dijo Lucy sorprendida.- Nunca escuche de él antes.

No me sorprende.- dijo Nami desviando la mirada.- ese sujeto desapareció en el transcurso de la guerra, y nunca más volvió a aparecer.

Lucy la observo pensativa, y Nami continúo con la historia.

Zeref era un sujeto ambicioso, y deseaba controlar todo a su paso, pero en ese momento fue cuando apareció una joven llamada Layla…

Lucy abrió los ojos, sobresaltándose.- ¿La-Layla?- miro detenidamente a Nami, y un sentimiento extraño surgió de su ser.

Si.- dijo Nami bajando la mirada.- Ella era tu madre.

Q-Que.- dijo Lucy sintiéndose fuera de lugar y muy confundida.- Es-Eso no puede ser posible…

Lo es.- dijo Nami cruzándose de brazos.- Pero termina de escuchar la historia antes de poder explicarte.

S-Si.- dijo Lucy posando una mano sobre su cabeza.- Continua por favor…

Layla era una joven que poseía el poder de cruzar el portal hacia el mundo de los humanos, que antes ningún demonio o mago, habían sido capaces de hacerlo. Zeref al enterarse de esto, utilizo todos los medios para poder apoderarse de Layla, pero ella no estaba sola, pues tenía amigos que la protegían de ese sujeto, y uno de ellos era Ace, el hermano mayor de Luffy.

Lucy sintió una punzada en su pecho, al escuchar el nombre.- ¿A-Ace?

Portgas D. Ace.- dijo Nami con una leve sonrisa.- También conocido como Gol D. Ace, y es el hermano adoptivo de Luffy.

Nami observo a Lucy y esta se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, sin decir nada, de modo que decidió continuar.

Ace era muy amigo de Layla, y este siempre la protegió de las garras de Zeref, pero el poder de este no tenia limites de modo que decidieron llevar a Layla hacia el portal para que fuera al mundo de los humanos, y permaneciera allí el tiempo necesario. Layla lo hizo, y permaneció unos 5 años antes de que volviera. Pese al transcurso del tiempo, la tiranía de Zeref continuaba y la guerra no cesaba. Cuando Layla regreso, trajo consigo una pequeña niña de unos 4 años de edad, llamada Lucy.

Lucy observo a Nami, y esta solo se limito a desviarle la mirada.

Ace permaneció con ella, cuidando de ambas para que no salieran lastimadas, pues Zeref termino enterándose de su regreso, y esta vez no permitiría que escapara.

Ace…- dijo Lucy con unos vagos recuerdos en su mente.- ¿Qu-Que sucedió con él?

Nami no le contesto, y continuo con la historia.

Layla, consiente del poder de Zeref, siempre de mantuvo a la defensiva, pero llego un momento en el que Zeref y Ace se encontraron, pero Zeref no estaba solo, trajo consigo a los tres capitanes más poderosos, y entre ellos se encontraba Akainu.

Nami frunció el ceño al nombrar al último sujeto, y moleta continuo con la historia.

Ese sujeto, por órdenes de Zeref, peleo contra Ace quien estaba protegiendo a Layla de los demás capitanes, pero de un momento a otro, salió lastimado, pues los tres estaban luchando contra él. Fue en ese momento, cuando ese bastardo, te tomo en sus brazos e intento asesinarte delante de Ace, este enfurecido te sujeto con una rapidez sorprendente y golpeo a Akainu , mandándolo lejos, en este momento, Layla estuvo desprotegida, y fue tomada por Zeref pero Layla tenía su propia magia, con la cual podía defenderse.

Los espíritus celestiales.- dijo Lucy en voz baja.

S-Si.- dijo Nami algo sorprendida.

Layla utilizo una magia antigua que se comparaba al ilimitado poder de Zeref, ambos estaban en combate cuando Ace aprovecho de alejarte del lugar.

Y-Yo recuerdo eso.- dijo Lucy asomando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Te contare más detallado.- dijo Nami formando unas imágenes en el aire.- estas son formas, creadas por mi magia, recreare la historia para que la entiendas mejor.

-o-

Ace…- dijo Lucy mirando a su acompañante.- ¿donde está mamá?

Ella estará contigo pronto.- dijo Ace sonriendo.- Por ahora solo mantente en silencio.

Si.- dijo Lucy asintiendo, sonrojada.

Ace sujeto a la pequeña entre sus brazos y juntos se dirigieron a la entrada del portal, el cual estaba custodiado por los Onikai.

Huh.- dijo Ace suspirando.- ahora que hare con ustedes.

¡Ah! Oni-Oni.- dijo Lucy sonriendo y saltando hacia los demonios.

Lucy…- dijo Ace sujetándola.- No tenemos tiempo para juegos.

Ah pero Oni-Oni quieren jugar.- dijo Lucy pataleando.

Pero te dije que ahora no.- dijo Ace sentándola a su lado.

¿Cuándo llegara mamá?-dijo Lucy mirando a Ace curiosa.

Luego.-dijo Ace sonriendo.- Por ahora hay algo que quisiera intentar.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Es un juego nuevo?- dijo Lucy emocionada.

A-Algo así.- dijo Ace forzando una sonrisa.- Quiero que cierres los ojos, y camines derecho.

Si.- dijo Lucy asintiendo emocionada, y continuando con las instrucciones de él, dio media vuelta.

Lucy…- dijo Ace sujetadora por detrás y rodeándola con los brazos.- Prométeme que te cuidaras.

¿Eh?- dijo Lucy sonrojada.- ¿Tío Ace qué haces?

No hagas travesuras.- dijo Ace empujándola levemente y sonriendo.

S-Si.- dijo Lucy sonriendo y sonrojada, continuo con el trayecto.- Oni-Oni….

Los Onikai observaron a la chica y realizaron una pequeña reverencia, comenzando a surgir de ellos, una magia de color dorado que comenzó a envolver a la pequeña Lucy, quien seguía sonriendo sin percatarse. La magia la envolvió y formo una burbuja que la levanto del suelo, Lucy sorprendida, dirigió su mirada hacia Ace, quien la estaba despidiendo con la mano.

¡A-Ace!- grito Lucy asustada y intentaba romper la burbuja, y de un momento a otro desapareció, dejando todo el lugar en silencio.

… ¿Hermano?- dijo un chico que se encontraba saliendo del bosque.

Lu..Luffy- dijo Ace sorprendido.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Luffy.

¿A dónde vas?- dijo al ver que Ace se dirigía a las profundidades del bosque. Este al pasar al lado de Luffy poso su mano en su hombro.

Tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos pendientes, no te preocupes regresare pronto- dijo Ace.

Hey, quien era esa niña.- dijo Luffy entrecerrando los ojos.

-_Mierda_- Pensó Ace nervioso.

¿Q-Que niña?- pregunto sin mirarlo.

Esa niña… era pequeña y rubia.- dijo Luffy mostrando la altura con sus manos.

Ah… - dijo Ace sin mirarlo.- Creo que se llamaba… ¿Lucy?

Acaso no estaba contigo.- dijo Luffy gritando.- Quien es ella.

Jajaja Acaso estas celoso.- dijo Ace sonriendo pícaramente.

¡N-No!- dijo Luffy avergonzado, y quitándole la mirada.

Jajaja no te preocupes, por cierto.- dijo Ace con seriedad.- No te acerques a la batalla.

No nos tienen permitido acercarnos.- dijo Luffy incluyendo a su hermano.

Qué cosas dices.- dijo Ace riendo.- solo los hombres pueden ir, y tu solo eres un mocoso.

¡Q-Que!- dijo Luffy enfadado y provocando una pelea.- ¡Ace, ya verás!

Lo siento me tengo que ir.- dijo Ace posando una mano sobre su cabeza.- Cuídate, Luffy.

¿Ace?- dijo Luffy preocupado, al ver que no respondió ante la pelea.

Nos vemos.- dijo Ace despidiéndose de su hermano a lo lejos.

Qué raro.- dijo Luffy pensativo.- Jijiji lo seguiré para ver que está tramando.

-o-

Lucy…- dijo Nami al ver que estaba más pálida.

Continua.- dijo Lucy sin mirarla.- Aun no termina la historia.

Está bien.- dijo Nami colocándose a su lado, pues las gotas de lluvia ya estaban surgiendo del cielo.

-o-

Nami…- dijo Luffy agitado.- acompáñame, Ace está planeando algo y no me dejo participar.- diciendo esto último entre pucheros.

Jaa.- dijo Nami molesta.- por que debería ir, además está prohibido salir del edificio.

Pero cuando has seguido las reglas.- bufo Luffy entre sonrisas.- ¡Vamos!

¡Ah!- dijo Nami mientras era llevada por la fuerza por su compañero.- ¿Luffy?

Vamos.- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-o-

Ace…- dijo Layla con dificultad.

¡Layla!- dijo Ace agobiado por la situación de la chica.

Todo el grupo que ayudaba a Layla, incluido Ace, estaban luchando contra los capitanes, los cuales no tenían piedad con ninguno y la batalla se estaba tiñendo de sangre poco a poco. Layla observaba como sus compañeros, con quienes habían compartido cosas desde pequeños, estaban siendo malheridos, pese a eso no podía ayudarlos, estaba respirando con dificultad, ya que la magia de su interior se había descontrolado, y no dejaba de emanar de su cuerpo. Zeref en cambio había enloquecido, reía a carcajadas ante la batalla, y se acercaba a Layla, pues deseaba tener todo el poder que ella poseía.

T-Tu.- dijo Layla observando a su enemigo.- Detente…

Jajaja.- dijo Zeref riendo.- Dame tu poder… ¡Quiero tu PODER!

Layla se angustio ante la locura del chico, la magia oscura en su interior lo había poseído, y estaba completamente fuera de sí. Ante la extrema situación no veía más alternativa que enfrentarse a él y eliminar todo rastro de la oscuridad de su cuerpo.

¿Layla?- dijo Ace quien observo como la chica, comenzó a recitar unos hechizos de magia antigua, los cuales formaron unos sellos que rodearon a Zeref.

Ace intento acercarse rápidamente, pues las consecuencias de que Layla utilizara su magia, era que lentamente consumía su vida, ese era el precio de tener una magia ilimitada.

¡Layla!- grito Ace desesperado por detenerla pero fue golpeado por uno de los capitanes, Akainu golpeo su pecho provocando que se desequilibrara y cayera al suelo, escupiendo sangre.- ¡Bastardo!

No te desconcentres.- dijo Akainu sonriendo maliciosamente.- Es una batalla de vida o muerte.

No te interpongas en mi camino.- dijo Ace emanado una fuerte energía de su cuerpo.

Q-Que… Acaso eres un mago.- dijo Akainu sorprendido.- ¿Tu no pertenecías a Raftel?

Jajaja.- dijo Ace sonriendo.- Acaso crees que solo los magos pueden ser capaces de tener poderes.

Es-Eso es imposible.- dijo Akainu desconcertado.- Eres un mounstro.

Ya me has hecho perder mi tiempo.- dijo Ace golpeando al Capitán, con una gran energía, que provoco que Akainu fuera lanzado a una gran distancia.

Ja…Jajaja.- rio a carcajadas Akainu, quien al parecer no le afecto el golpe.- Eres sorprendente.

Q-Que.- dijo Ace sorprendido.

Te quiero matar.- dijo Akainu sin dejar de delirar.- Jajaja, te destruiré moustro.

Akainu se acerco rápidamente y ambos intercambiaron golpes, eran certeros y eficaces, pues ambos cayeron al suelo sangrando y pero volviendo a levantarse para continuar con la pelea.

Nee Nami creo que es aquí.- dijo Luffy sonriendo, ambos se encontraban en una parte del bosque, cercano a la planicie donde se libraba la batalla.

Creo que no es buena idea que vengamos Luffy.- dijo Nami observando cómo luchaban a lo lejos.

Solo observaremos.- dijo Luffy emocionado.- pero me pregunto ¿dónde estará Ace?

Debe estar en el edificio con los demás.- dijo Nami suspirando.- Volvamos…

Espera.- dijo Luffy con seriedad, y dirigiendo su mirada al campo de batalla.-… ¿A-Ace?

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Nami sorprendida y mirando en la misma dirección.- Pero que… ¡¿Luffy?!

Grito la pelirroja mientras observaba como su compañero se dirigía rápidamente al campo de batalla, pues la chica luego diviso como Ace estaba luchando intensamente, con un sujeto y ambos sangraban, Nami quedo inmóvil y palideció rápidamente.- ¡LUFFY!

¿Luffy?- dijo Ace asustado al escuchar el nombre del chico, dio media vuelta rápidamente.- ¿Que…?

¡Ace!- grito Luffy enloquecido de ira y corría a toda velocidad en dirección hacia él.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

¡Luffy vete de aquí!- grito Ace furioso, quien mientras estaba distraído recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

Te dije que no te distrajeras.- dijo Akainu riendo y observando al chico que acababa de aparecer.-Jajaja ¿Acaso también quieres morir mocoso?

¡¿Bastardo que le hiciste a Ace?!- dijo Luffy acercándose a toda velocidad al Capitán.

Jajaja.- dijo Akainu riendo, mientras esquivaba los golpes del muchacho y con un golpe lo envió lejos de él.- Jajaja ¿tu refuerzo es un mocoso? Que lamentable.- dirigiendo su mirada a Ace, quien estaba de pie, y fue golpeado por este.

Quien esta distraído ahora.- dijo Ace enojado, se dirigió donde estaba Luffy.- ¡Vete!

A-Ace.- dijo Luffy algo confundido por el golpe.- Tú no…

Luffy.- dijo Ace dando le espalda.- No quiero perderte, por favor, ¡Vete!

¡ACE!- grito Luffy al ver que su hermano fue golpeado con gran fuerza, pues el Capitán había utilizado un poder que le permitía perforar cualquier cosa, dejando a Ace malherido.

Vamos.- dijo Akainu acercando a Ace a su rostro, aun con su puño incrustado en su pecho.- Esto es todo lo que tienes ¡Basura!- lanzo a Ace hacia un lado, y dirigió su mirada hacia Luffy.

¿A-Ace?- dijo Luffy pasmado.

Bien, tú eres el siguiente.- dijo Akainu sonriendo maliciosamente y acercándose a Luffy.- Jajaja.

¡Bastardo!- grito Luffy y fue a golpearlo directamente, pero fue rápidamente desviado por un golpe de Akainu.

Que basuras.- dijo Akainu dejando de sonreír.- ¡Todos ustedes morirán!

L-Luffy.- dijo Ace mientras observaba con dificultad como Akainu se acercaba a él.

Primero comenzare contigo BASURA.-dijo Akainu enfurecido y emanando una energía anormal, enviándola toda a su brazo derecho, el cual se fue iluminando se un color rojo intenso.

¿Q-Que?...- dijo Luffy sintiendo como el miedo invadía su cuerpo.- ¿Qué cosa eres tú?

Akainu se acerco, preparándose para golpear al muchacho, sin piedad alguna y con la locura envolviendo su mente, golpeo con todo su poder, hundiéndose en el cuerpo del joven y atravesándolo por el pecho. Pero el objetivo que tenía en mente, no era el que había golpeado, sino uno más grande, y este sonreía.

Lo siento.- dijo Ace quien cayó en los brazos de Luffy, con un gran agujero en su pecho.

Ace…- dijo Luffy impactado, y sujetando a su hermano entre sus brazos.- T-Tú no puedes morir…- Mientras observaba como su mano se teñía de la sangre de su hermano y las lagrimas no se detenía.

G-Gracias.- dijo Ace asomando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ace…- dijo Luffy al ver que su hermano dejo de moverse, estaba inerte es sus brazos.- ¡ACE!

Luffy…- dijo Nami quien se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico estático, con Ace en sus brazos, palideció, y no pudo evitar las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Jajaja.- dijo Akainu, quien estaba riendo con felicidad, cuando de repente detrás de él apareció, otro Capitán quien lo sujeto y se lo llevo con él, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a Nami, quien la correspondió asustada, y luego el Capitán desapareció junto con Akainu. Mientras Nami sujetaba a Luffy entre sus brazos, pero este no reaccionaba, estaba en shock.

Layla quien estaba en todo momento encargándose de la batalla con Zeref, observo la escena impactada. Ace yacía en los brazos de su hermano, bajo la mirada y sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejilla, y su poder aumento descontroladamente. Estaba inconsciente pero su poder estaba sobrepasando los limites que su cuerpo era capaz de soportar, Zeref temblaba de la emoción, y los sellos lo rodeaban sellando sus poderes poco a poco, pero estos se fueron debilitando debido al sobre poder que emergía de su dueña. Zeref dejo de sonreír y observo como la joven que estaba delante de ella, estaba poco a poco iluminándose, y su cuerpo lentamente se desintegraba. Zeref rápidamente se acerco a ella, tratando se sujetarla, pero esta simplemente se desintegro aun mas rápido al contacto.

Lucy… Ace…- fueron sus últimas palabras, junto a sus lágrimas las cuales fueron despareciendo con ella.

La luz que emergía del cuerpo de Layla fue desapareciendo lentamente, sumergiendo a todos los presentes en la oscuridad. Desde ese día, que Zeref despareció sin dejar rastro, y los capitanes pese a las acciones que realizaron, ahora están en los más altos cargos de este mundo.

T-Todo tiene sentido.- dijo Lucy sin levantar la mirada, pero se asomaban unas pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían su rostro.- Siempre tuve ese extraño sentimiento, sabía que por dentro, conocía este lugar.

Sé que es algo impactante.- dijo Nami posando una mano en su rostro.- Pero sentí la necesidad de contarte la verdad.

Gracias Nami.- dijo Lucy esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ah!- dijo Nami sorprendida.- creo que omití algunas partes.- sonriendo levemente.- La razón por la que se tantas cosas…

-o- Antes de la charla entre Lucy y Nami, y la declaración de guerra…

Ah! Que cansada estoy.- dijo Nami mientras se sentaba en un banco del lugar.- Este libro no me ha servido de nada.- mientras observaba el misterioso libro.- Oye… Sé que tienes algo de valor… Vamos, Sácalo de ahí.- dijo sonriendo.

Nami sonría por la idea de estar hablando con un libro, pero de repente sintió como este comenzaba a brillar y unas letras aparecieron por todas las hojas del libro, eran de un color dorado intenso.

Pero que…- dijo Nami soltando el libro, por lo sorprendida, cuando lo intento levantar unas iniciales se marcaron en la portada del libro.- ¿Layla Heartfilia?- lo sujeto curiosa y comenzó a leerlo.

Todo estaba escrito ahí, cosas que sucedieron el pasado, algunas que no tenían explicación y Nami sorprendida comenzó con la lectura, de modo que se entero de toda la verdad que hasta ese momento estaba oculta.

-o-

Bueno como te acabo de decir.- dijo Nami con una leve sonrisa.- cualquier duda que tengas, solo debes leer ese libro.

Entiendo.- dijo Lucy algo más tranquila.- Gracias Nami.- sonriendo.

La lluvia comenzó a intensificarse y las chicas decidieron que ya era hora de volver, cada una por diferentes caminos, pero sin darse cuenta, una persona estaba con ella, tenía el cabello oscuro, tenia puesta una túnica , y se iba acercando lentamente hacia las chicas.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Aqui les dejamos el capitulo nuevo que por cierto esta muy genial xDDD  
por lo menos a mi me gusto como quedo y espero que dejen mas reviews XDD  
esta historia poco a poco ira desenvolviendose y apareceran personajes de las series xDDD**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y cuidense mucho c:  
Bye bye.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**

**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**

**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**

_**Secreto revelado **_

Z-Zeref…- dijo Nami impactada, su mirada se dirigía a un chico que estaba detrás de ellas.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida y dirigió su mirada al chico, quien al corresponderle la mirada, y este sonrió.

Layla…- dijo Zeref con una tierna sonrisa.

Nami se interpuso delante de Lucy y retrocedió levemente junto a ella, sin ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera hacer reaccionar al chico. Mientras que Zeref no quitaba la mirada de Lucy, comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

N-No te acerques.- dijo Lucy aterrada, quien estaba detrás de Nami.

Quítate.- dijo Zeref dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja.

Nami solo mantuvo la mirada del chico, pero Lucy sintió como temblaba levemente, la abrumadora magia que poseía el ser que estaba al frente de ellas, era monstruosa, y se llegaba a percibir ante la más mínima provocación.

Lucy… Vete.- dijo Nami sin mirarla.

No te dejare con…- dijo Lucy sujetándola pero fue rápidamente alejada por un golpe de ella.

¡Te dije que te fueras!- dijo Nami furiosa.

N-Nami.- dijo Lucy retrocediendo levemente.

No me subestimes.- dijo Nami sonriendo levemente.- no por algo soy una maga de la clase S.- dicho esto una gran cantidad de magia comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de ella, las nubes se arremolinaban a su alrededor y la tormenta cada vez se volvía más violenta.

Lucy dio media vuelta, sin antes de dirigirle una fugaz mirada a Zeref, quien se la correspondió, con una mirada llena de tristeza y dolo. Justo en el momento en que Lucy se disponía a alejarse, se sintió una fuerte presión en el aire, que dejo a Lucy sin aliento, y en el momento en el que se dio la vuelta, Nami estaba empapada de sangre, la cual emanaba de unas graves heridas que tenia por todo su cuerpo, respiraba con dificultad, y Zeref se encamino hacia ella para poder terminar de una vez con su vida.

¡Nami!- dijo Lucy acercándose rápidamente hacia la chica, sujetándola entre sus brazos.

V-Vete.- dijo Nami con dificultad, y escupiendo sangre de su boca.

No.- dijo Lucy dirigiendo su mirada hacia Zeref.- ¡Detente!

Zeref la miro indiferente.- Quítate.- dijo con frialdad.

¡No!- dijo Lucy sujetando con más fuerza a Nami.- ¡Déjala! Iré contigo, pero no la lastimes.

Porque.- dijo Zeref quien estaba a un lado de ella.- Por que te sacrificas por ella.

Lucy no le respondió, pero mantuvo una fiera mirada con Zeref, quien resignado dejo de usar la magia, la presión del ambiente ceso, y la lluvia caía tranquilamente sobre ellos.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Zeref agachándose para quedar cara a cara con Lucy.- Tú no eres Layla.

Ella era mi madre.- dijo Lucy mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros del chico.

Zeref abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió.- Jajaja… perfecto.- dijo sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Lucy y levantándola de lugar.- siento el poder fluir por tus venas… es el mismo poder.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

¡Suéltame!- dijo Lucy soltándose de Zeref y retrocediendo.

Perfecto…- dijo Zeref sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.- Pensar que ese poder… puede ser mío.

Lucy lo observo aterrada, y recordó lo que había sucedido con su madre.

Nunca te lo daré.- dijo Lucy bajando la mirada.- El dolor que sienten todas estas personas es por tu estúpida ambición.

Pero que estás diciendo mocosa.- dijo un sujeto que apareció detrás de ella.

Jajaja esta chica no sabe lo que le espera.- dijo otro riendo a carcajadas.

Lucy se dio vuelta rápidamente, habían tres sujetos, eran los capitanes, eran enormes y se veían muy fuertes, uno de ellos, permanecía en silencio, en cambio, los otros se acercaron a la chica.

Aléjense de mi.- dijo Lucy retrocediendo, pero al hacerlo choco contra Zeref quien sonriendo, la sujeto por la frente, diciendo una palabras, Lucy cayo inconsciente en sus brazos.

Ni siquiera pudimos divertirnos con ella.- dijo uno sonriendo.

Uno de ellos dirigió su mirada a Nami, quien estaba inconsciente.- ¿Por qué no la mataste?

Estaba con ella.- dijo Zeref mirando indiferente hacia la chica pelirroja.- En realidad no me importa si muere o no.

Jajaja yo me encargo de ella.- dijo uno de ellos riendo.

Akainu…- dijo el sujeto que estaba detrás en silencio.- Déjamela a mí.

Aokiji.- dijo Akainu molesto.- Tú… ¡Ja! no me hagas reír.

Oh…- dijo Zeref sonriendo.- Es extraño que quieras ensuciarte las manos.

Prefiero no hacerlo, pero no deseo quedarme a observar como lo hacen.- dijo Aokiji mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Pero justo en ese momento, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el interior del bosque y observaron como chico apareció de la nada junto con sus camaradas, todos ellos estaban impactados con la escena. Nami estaba inconsciente en el suelo, mientras que Lucy estaba levemente lastimada y en brazos de Zeref.

N-Nami.- dijo Robín observando sorprendida al igual que todos.

Luffy se acerco con una gran rapidez hacia Nami, sujetándola contra su pecho.

Nami…- dijo Luffy bajando la mirada.

¡Bastardos que le hicieron!- grito Ussop quien estaba detrás de Zoro.

Zeref sin inmutarse por la presencia de los demás, sonreía.

Vámonos.- dijo Zeref mirando a la chica que estaba en sus brazos.- Ya tengo lo que quería.

Si.- dijeron a coro los tres capitanes.

¿Lucy?- dijo Luffy sorprendió, al ver a la chica.

Oh… pero si es el mocoso.- dijo Akainu riendo.- Jajaja ¿sigues siendo igual de débil?

Luffy quedo impactado por la presencia de aquel sujeto, quien luego de la muerte de su hermano, no volvió a aparecer, pese a la intensa búsqueda que realizo, nunca hubo rastro de su paradero.

T-TÚ…- dijo Luffy emanado una gran cantidad de energía de su cuerpo.

Vaya.- dijo Akainu sonriendo y acercándose a Luffy.- Jajaja Vamos pelea, estoy sediento de sangre.

Justo en el momento que Luffy iba a enfrentarse al capitán, Aokiji, sujeto a Akainu y lo tele transporto con él. Zeref quien observo la escena, solo suspiro y de igual modo se tele trasporto junto al capitán restante.

Todos quedaron atónitos, y los demás observaron a Luffy, quien bajo la mirada y acaricio suavemente a Nami.

Hay que curarla.- dijo Luffy levantándose con Nami entre sus brazos.

Si.- dijo Ussop dirigiéndose hacia el bosque a toda velocidad.- Iré a llamar a Chopper.

Luffy.- dijo Robín acercándose a el chico.- Ese sujeto era…

Si.- dijo Luffy asintiendo.

Espera.- dijo Zoro molesto.- ¿La mocosa estará bien?

Luffy le dirigió la mirada, y ambos se percataron de que en esa situación, solo podían esperar lo peor.

Pero por que Nami-swan estaba con la señorita Lucy.- dijo Sanji preocupado.

No lo sé.- dijo Luffy observando a Nami.- Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que nos explique.

Si.- dijo Robín observando a la pelirroja.- pero está en muy mal estado.

Apurémonos.- dijo Luffy mientras desaparecía junto a sus camaradas.

-o-

No lo entiendo.- dijo Natsu bajando la mirada.- Por que querrían a Lucy.

Saaa.- dijo Happy quien estaba a su lado.- Quizás Lucy es alguien importante.

Eso es algo que no podernos descartar.- dijo Erza quien estaba junto a los chicos.

Tch- dijo Natsu observando hacia otro lado.- Y por que el hielito nos tiene que acompañar.

Que dijiste estúpido.- dijo Gray enfadado.

Es la cuarta vez que les digo que dejen de pelear.- dijo Erza golpeando a ambos chicos.

Yo nunca quizá formar un equipo con ustedes.- dijo Gray enfadado.

Pues no eres el único.- dijo Natsu enfrentándose a él.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Erza emanado un aura asesina de su cuerpo.

L-Lo sentimos.- dijeron ambos a coro.

¿Y por qué te importa tanto esa tal Lucy?- dijo Gray confundido.

Ha…- dijo Natsu inocente.- Ella es mi amiga.

Pero si la conociste hace dos días.- dijo Gray exaltándose.

Jajaja pero parece una buena chica.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Si que eres un cabeza hueca.- dijo Gray suspirando.

Ya cállense.- dijo Erza mientras observaba un mapa.- Según el mapa tenemos que ir hacia Gringor.

Es el lugar de reunión de esos bastardos.- dijo Gray a un lado de Erza.- ¿Segura que tenemos que ir hacia allá?

Si.- dijo Erza encaminados hacia adelante.- No queda muy lejos, llegaremos para el atardecer.

Tch- dijo Gray molesto.- Si no fuera por tus mareos iríamos en algún transporte.

Nadie te ha dicho que nos acompañes idiota.- dijo Natsu enojado.

Cállense.- dijo Erza enfadada.- No vamos en coche para no desperdiciar nuestro poder mágico.

Si.- dijeron ambos a coro.

Aye…- dijo Happy suspirando.- creo que va a ser un largo viaje.

-o-

Estaba oscuro y estaba nevando, el frio entraba hacia el interior del lugar. Lucy se despertó mareada, pues sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía, intento levantase pero no hubo resultado, cuando estuvo más consciente observo que estaba atada a la pared del lugar.

Q-Que es esto.- dijo Lucy aun algo mareada.

Veo que despertaste.- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a Lucy.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Lucy intentando reconocer al sujeto, sin mayores resultados.

Soy Aokiji… - dijo mientras miraba fijamente a la chica.- Zeref estará de regreso muy pronto.

¿Z-Zeref?- dijo Lucy palideciendo.- No… Él fue…

La muerte de Layla fue algo que ella misma provoco.- dijo Aokiji mientras bajaba la mirada.

No.- dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos.- yo sé todo, y Zeref es el culpable de todo.

Las razones de Zeref son algo que van más allá de su entendimiento.- dijo Aokiji mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

Acaso tú lo apoyas por esas razones.- dijo Lucy más lúcida que antes.

No debería hablar más contigo.- dijo Aokiji bajando la mirada.

Lucy intento liberarse de las ataduras pero eran mágicas y solo las podía deshacerlas el mismo creador, pensó en la posibilidad de usar a Loke para poder escapar del lugar, pero sería muy arriesgado tanto para ella como para Loke, por lo que ocurrió con Nami.

No pienses en usar magia.- dijo Aokiji observándola.- En esta cueva no puedes usar magia, es algo especial.

Entiendo.- dijo Lucy resignándose.- ¿Que es lo que me pasara?

No lo sé.- dijo Aokiji desviándole la mirada.

… _Natsu_- pensó Lucy bajando la mirada.- _Después de todo no puedo hacer nada… Quería detener la guerra, ahora entiendo que la guerra entre ellos, no es más que un malentendido_.- dijo asomando una pequeña lagrima.- _Quizás no vuelva a ver a nadie más._

-o-

Luffy…- dijo Nami entre sueños.

Luffy bajo la mirada y la acaricio suavemente.

Creo que ya está bien.- dijo Chopper sonriendo.- no te preocupes, está fuera de peligro.

Luffy no le respondió, y Chopper decidió dejarlos un tiempo a solas.

Nami se despertó bruscamente.- ¡LUCY!- dijo alterada.

Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Luffy, quien se asusto con la brusca reacción de ella, se le acerco y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

¡¿Donde está Lucy?!- dijo Nami alterada.

Se la llevaron.- dijo Luffy manteniendo la compostura.

Nami se sorprendió al ver quién era y se separo rápidamente del chico, sentándose en la cama del lugar.

L-Lo siento.- dijo Nami bajando la mirada.- Creo que debería irme.

No.- dijo Luffy sin dejar de mirarla.- Quiero que me digas que ocurrió.

Lucy…- dijo Nami apretando los puños.- Zeref se llevo a Lucy.

¿Zeref?- dijo Luffy sorprendido.- Él está muerto.

No.- dijo Nami temblando levemente.- Él fue el que me hizo esto.

No…- dijo Luffy sentándose en una silla y con la cabeza baja.- No puede ser… ¿Ese sujeto era Zeref?

Luffy…- dijo Nami observando la tensión del chico.- Yo…

¿Por qué Lucy?- dijo observado directamente los ojos de ella.

Ella es la hija de Layla.- dijo desviándole la mirada.

Q-Que…- dijo Luffy impactado.- Ella…

Si.- dijo Nami sin mirarlo.- Debes saber que significa.

Si.- dijo Luffy posando una mano sobre su frente.- No pensé que ella… Desde que la vi, sentí el poder que ocultaba en su interior, pero jamás imagine…

Entiendo.- dijo Nami levantándose.- Pensaste que era una infiltrada de Fairy Tail, y es por eso que la mandaste para allá ¿no?

No realmente.- dijo Luffy sin mirar a la chica.- En realidad quería investigarte a ti.

Nami lo observo sorprendida, y al corresponderle la mirada, la desvió rápidamente. Pero Luffy se levanto y la tomo por las muñecas.

Mírame.- dijo Luffy molesto.

No.- dijo Nami con frialdad.

Explícame.- dijo Luffy sujetándola contra la pared.- ¿Que es lo que ocurrió contigo?

Nami intento zafarse pero el chico solo la presionó más, mantuvo la mirada baja y luego de un momento le correspondió la mirada.

Está bien.- dijo Nami indiferente.- Pero luego de esto, nada cambiara entre nosotros.

Luffy lo dudo un momento, y luego asintió.

La vez en que Ace murió.- dijo Nami con una voz triste.-, pese a mis intentos, tú no reaccionabas, estaban en shock, yo te cargué a ti para alejarte del campo de batalla y fue en ese momento en el que Aokiji apareció.

Que…- dijo Luffy sorprendido, pero Nami decidió continuar.

Él observo en el estado en el que te encontrabas e intento sujetarte, pero yo lo aleje rápidamente, pues no confiaba en él…

Tengo que alejarlos de aquí.- dijo Aokiji indiferente.

Po-Porque nos ayudas.- dijo Nami asustada.

El chico es alguien importante.- dijo Aokiji observando a Luffy.- no puedo permitir que muera en este lugar.

¡Pero Ace también murió!- dijo Nami entre lagrimas.

Cuando me percate fue demasiado tarde.- dijo Aokiji bajando la mirada.- Pero que quede claro, el chico es una excepción.

Nami lo observo sorprendida y decidió confiar en él, ya que no tenía otra alternativa.

Está bien.- dijo Nami sujetando con más fuerza a Luffy.- Pero no me separare de él.

Entiendo.- dijo Aokiji acercándose a ambos y comenzando a tele transportarlos.

Nami junto a los dos, desaparecieron, y luego se encontraban en un pastizal a afueras de la ciudad.

Aquí están lo suficientemente lejos.- dijo Aokiji mientras observaba hacia la lejanía el campo de batalla.

No lo entiendo.- dijo Nami confundida.- ¿Por qué?

Hubo un silencio, y miro detenidamente a Nami.

La guerra continuara.- dijo Aokiji sin dejar de mirarla.- él es necesario, no podemos perder a mas camaradas de Raftel. Pero ¿por qué estas en este país?, luego serán separados por las clases a las que pertenecen.

¿Q-Que?- dijo Nami sorprendida.-Eso no puede…

Así es la guerra.- dijo Aokiji desviándole la mirada.- Aun que deberías hacer algo, ve hacia Magnolia y únete al gremio más fuerte…

Que estás diciendo.- dijo Nami molesta.- Yo no abandonare…

Es por el bien de él.- dijo Aokiji mirando a Luffy.- el será el objetivo a partir de ahora, todos lo persiguieran, ya que se entrometió en la guerra.

No…- dijo Nami mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.- Luffy no…

Puedo hacer algo por él.- dijo Aokiji observando a Nami.- pero a cambio trabajaras para mí.

Q-Que…- dijo Nami confundida.

Como dije, quiero que te unas al gremio más fuerte, y me des información de ellos.- dijo Aokiji indiferente.- Como maga no tendrás problemas. Si cumples, hare que dejen en paz al muchacho.

P-Pero…- dijo Nami bajando la mirada y sin dejar de llorar.- No puedo abandonarlo… menos en este estado.

Es algo que tú debes decidir.- dijo Aokiji comenzando a alejarse de ella.

E-Esta bien.- dijo Nami entre sollozos. ¡Lo hare!

Bien.- dijo Aokiji con indiferencia mientras desaparecía.- Nos vemos después.

L-Luffy.- dijo Nami sujetando al chico.- Lo siento…

-o-

Luffy estaba sorprendido, y la tristeza lo invadió, pero aun así mantuvo la compostura.

Entonces.- dijo Luffy bajando la mirada.- Por qué después de eso actuaban tan fría con todos.

No me permitió tener contacto con ustedes.- dijo Nami con tristeza.- Así que continúe bajos sus órdenes.

T-Todo esto por mi.- dijo Luffy golpeando con fuerza la pared.- ¡¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerme?!

Sé que eres fuerte.- dijo Nami con una leve sonrisa.- pero es algo que decidí hacer por mi cuenta.

Luffy bajo la cabeza y la apoyo en el hombro de la chica, esto la sorprendió.

Lo siento…- dijo Luffy rodeándola con brazos.- Lo siento Nami…

Porque te…- dijo Nami interrumpida por unas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos e intento soltarse del chico- Y-Yo fui…

No.- dijo Luffy sujetándola con más fuerza contra su pecho.- Déjame abrazarte…

Luffy.- dijo Nami entre lágrimas y le correspondió el abrazo.

-o-

¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Zeref frente a Lucy.

Lucy Heartfilia.- dijo sin mirarlo.

Veo que tienes sangre humana corriendo por tus venas.- dijo Zeref acercase más hacia la chica.- Parece que te está haciendo efecto el veneno.

¿Veneno?- dijo Lucy mareada.- ¿Qué ve-veneno?

¿Porque le administras veneno?- dijo Aokiji observando a la chica.

Es una hierba especial.- dijo Zeref sonriendo.- No es veneno en sí, su único efecto es aumentar el poder mágico de su portador.

¿Pero qué piensas hacer?- dijo Aokiji observando nervioso al chico.- Piensas hacer lo mismo que con Layla.

Quizás.- dijo Zeref eufórico.- estoy emocionado, luego de esperar por tanto tiempo, por fin podre obtener este poder.

¿Y si ocurre lo mismo?- dijo Aokiji bajando la mirada.

No.- dijo Zeref con frialdad.- Ella no morirá, ella es diferente…- diciendo esto con una gran sonrisa.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Aquí les dejamos el capítulo :D Esta muy genial espero que les guste, especialmente la parte de LuNa :3 Bueno gracias a todos por los review, cuídense. C:**_

_**Bye bye**_


End file.
